Chantage
by aki no sama
Summary: Quatre, héritier de la Wincorp à un secret qui pourrait faire grand bruit s'il était découvert... Malheuresement rien en se passe jamais comme on voudrait et un charmant jeune homme du nom de Trowa va le découvrir et le faire chanter...
1. Chapter 1

Chantage.

Genre : drama, Quatre en bave un max et Trowa s'amuse.  
School fic, si on peut dire.  
Rating :M (le max quoi)

Note :  
Autant vous prévenir, y'aura pas de fleur bleu et de tous va bien, la vie et belle. Mais personne ne meurt, enfin normalement.  
Heero et Duo sont relié aux 27ème plan.  
Cette fic est centré sur Quatre et Trowa et y'a pas d'amour entre eux (ou alors ils sont vraiment malade… ou maso).

Pour les fautes, je suis désolés ci y'en a c'est a cause de Word… et un peu de moi mais il avait qu'a les corrigé.

-----------------------------------o

**Chapitre 1.**

¤

**POV.**

Cella fait environ 2 semaines que je suis rentré en 2nd général au lycée rattaché a l'université de Sank. C'est un énorme campus qui comprend le lycée et l'université. Il est réputé à travers le monde et est très diversifié. Il est très sélectif et les résultats prime, il faut, soit faire partie de la haute société, soit être très doué pour pouvoir y être admit.

J'y suis entré dans le but de faire des études de sociologie afin de mieux comprendre la tendance sociale de notre époque et ensuite reprendre la tête de la Win Corp. , l'une des plus grandes entreprises de la planète, dont je suis l'héritier moi, Quatre Raberba Winner.

J'ai quinze ans, je suis plutôt petit, blond comme les blé avec de grand yeux de couleur océan et d'origine arabe… difficile à croire non ?

En général on me prend pour une fille tellement j'ai les trait fin et mon allure est frêle en plus j'ai 29 sœurs aînées. Inutile de vous dire qu'elles m'ont toutes surprotégé depuis ma naissance puisque ma mère est morte pendant l'accouchement.

…

J'ai aussi un secret.

Un secret qui, si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir, ne serait pas sans conséquences aussi bien pour moi, que pour ma famille et la Win Corp. .

Je vous ai dit que mes sœurs m'avaient toutes surprotégé ? Eh bien c'est pas tout, tout le monde sait que quand une fille voit un garçon mignon est veut à tout pris lui mettre des robes et toutes sortes de tenus plus grotesque les unes que les autres.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas dérogé à la règle, ainsi depuis mon plus jeune age mes sœurs se sont amusées à me mettre toutes sortes de robe.

Au début je trouvais ça marrant.

Mais au fur et à mesure que j'ai grandit la pression qui pesait sur mes épaules en tant qu'héritier de la plus grosse multinationale du monde était lourde et étouffante. Je voyais de moins en moins mes sœurs et leur présence si rassurante et réconfortante pour moi, vain à me manquer cruellement. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, il n'était pas rare que je me mette à pleurer la nuit pour évacué la pression.

Père n'a jamais été quelqu'un de tendre et d'attentif au besoin des autres.

L'année de mes 11 ans, une de mes sœurs préférée, Myra m'a envoyé une robe de sa création, elle avait toujours voulu devenir styliste, et son époque préférée était le XIXème siècle. Elle m'avait mit une lettre qui disait :

« A mon chère petit frère que j'aime tant, dit moi ce que tu en pense mon chéri. »

Ce simple geste m'a fait me sentir revivre, cette robe s'était mise à symboliser l'amour de mes sœurs pour moi. Elle avait fonction de protection contre mes angoisses, mon mal-êtres…

Cette robe de poupée grandeur nature à alors meubler l'absence de mes sœurs, remplace leur tendresse et leur protection lorsque je me sentais angoissé, déprimé ou tous simplement quand je me sentais mal à en pleurer.

Depuis ce jour des que je me sens mal, je met une des robes que ma grande sœur à crée. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à m'en procurer dès qu'elle a vu que j'aimais bien sa robe elle m'en a offerte plein, a chaque fois à ma taille, pensant que j'en faisait la collection.

Je ne suis pas un travesti, je suis un homme dans un corps d'homme, je n'ai aucun doute la dessus (1). C'est juste que mettre ces robes m'apaise.

Si cella devait ce savoir, toute ma famille serait humiliée, je serai renié et la Win Corp. perdrait toute sa crédibilité et ne s'en relèverait pas.

Imaginer « L'héritier de la plus grosse entreprise du monde est un travesti ou va t'on si quelqu'un qui ne s'assume pas dirige la Win Corp. » Vous prendriez vraiment votre président au sérieux si vous découvriez qu'il n'a aucune confiance en lui ?

Moi pas.

Cella entraînerait la ruine de ma famille et sa je ne le veux pas, je ferai n'importe quoi pour que sa n'arrive pas. Pour que ce secret ne soit jamais découvert. (2)

Malheureusement mon secret a été découvert…

**Fin de POV.**

**¤**

**Flash Back.**

Cella faisait une semaine que la rentrée des classes avait eu lieu. Leur uniforme était noir, chemise blanche, cravate noir avec une tête d'aigle en or brodé dessus leur veste était noir élégamment coupé et bordé de doré également brodé, pantalon noir et chaussures noirs pour les garçons. Les filles avaient des jupes plissées noir dont la taille devait aller de mi mollet à mi cuisse selon leur envie et les saisons avec des souliers à talon large de leur choix, les bottes leur étaient autorisées tant que se n'était pas vulgaire.

Le directeur étant une femme typée fatale et un brin féministe, elle était sévère avec les garçons et plus laxiste avec les filles.

La journée s'était bien passée, Quatre s'était déjà fait un ami : Duo Maxwell. Un jeune homme de sa classe fringuant, joyeux aux longs cheveux châtain tirés en tresse, avec des yeux étonnants, on aurait presque dit qu'il avait des reflets violets.

Duo l'avait présenté à ses amis :

D'abord Heero Yuy, son petit copain (ce qui n'avait pas gêné Quatre car il était tolérant et ne savait pas si lui était oui ou non homosexuel, il n'avait jamais ou le temps d'y penser a vrai dire), un terminal métis, allemand et japonais aux yeux cobalt de glace et aux cheveux brun ébouriffé… Un punk avait pensé Quatre quand il avait vu ses piercings aux oreilles et celui de sa lèvre ainsi que son uniforme débrailler. Il avait une apparence assez froide mais Duo certifiait qu'en faite il était « doux et gentil » (3)

Puis demi sœur de Heero, Hilde Sbeiker qui était en première, elle était l'opposé de son frère, rieuse et bavarde. Ses cheveux étaient courts et bleu foncé avec des yeux bleus, sa jupe lui arrivait mi cuisse et elle avait des bottes noires qui s'arrêtaient mi-mollet à grands talons. Hildle avait le même père que Heero sauf que lui était le fils de la maîtresse, donc il portait le nom de sa mère et elle la fille de l'épouse légitime. Mais bizarrement leurs mères s'entendaient à merveille et donc ils avaient été élevé comme un frère et une sœur.

La meilleure amie de Hildle était Réléna Peacecraft, fille du ministre de l'intérieur. Elles étaient toute deux dans la même classe. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs blonds cendrés, les yeux bleus, une jupe qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genou et des souliers noirs avec peu de talons. Il émanait d'elle une sorte d'aura charismatique et sereine. Elle avait beaucoup impressionnée Quatre malgré sa grande gentillesse.

Son petit ami, un chinois du nom de Wufei Chang avait les yeux onyx et les cheveux noirs de jais tiré en une queue de cheval qui lui tombait en dessous des omoplates. Il était en terminal et était un ami de Heero. Son aspect sérieux et sa facilité à s'énerver à près Duo avait beaucoup fait rire Quatre.

Le dernier était le colocataire de Heero, Trowa Barton. C'était un garçon élancé aux allure féline, il avait les cheveux courts et châtains roux avec une longue frange qui cachait une partie du visage de ce fait on voyait mal ses yeux et on ne pouvait que les devinés vert. Un terminal extrêmement silencieux car il ne l'avait pas entendus prononcé un mot.

Ils mangeait ensemble depuis trois jours et Quatre passait de très bon moment en leur compagnie, ils étaient tous très sympas. Il parlait surtout avec Hilde, Réléna et Duo, Wufei intervenant parfois, Heero balançant de temps en temps des vannes à son petit ami entre deux baisés et à sa sœur, et Trowa qui restait toujours silencieux, observant.

Comme il était dans la même classe, Duo et Quatre le reste de la journée ensemble. Le soir venu, Duo allait rejoindre Heero tandis que Quatre rentrait dans son dortoir. En vue de sa position sociale, le blond avait obtenus une chambre simple assez spacieuse avec salle de bain personnel muni d'une baignoire. De plus sa chambre était au fond du dortoir donc il disposait d'un silence plutôt présent.

Quatre n'avait ressenti le besoin de mettre sa robe qu'une seule fois et s'était la veille de la rentré, il s'était senti anxieux et stressé à l'idée d'être dans une classe ou il ne connaissait personne, il avait toujours eu des cours particulier jusqu'alors. Heureusement le lendemain Duo était venu lui parler et il avait tout de suite sympathisé, comme ce dernier avait dit, il était rapidement devenu de très bons amis. Depuis il n'en avait pas ressentit le besoin, Duo était vraiment un garçon formidable, il était franc, son moral était toujours au beau fixe et il ne s'intéressait pas au gens à cause de leur position sociale. En fin c'est ce qui lui semblait, en général il jugeait assez bien les gens.

C'est content de sa journée et bien dans sa tête qu'il alla prendre un bain. Cella ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il patogea trois bons quart d'heur quand il consentit à s'extirpé de son bain. Il eut a peine le temps d'enfiler un peignoir quand il entendit :

-Bonsoir Quatre.

Il sursauta et se retourna vers la porte d'entré, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous le coup de la frayeur.(4) Dieu qu'il avait été surpris.

-T… Trowa, bégaya-il. Tu m'as surpris ! Tu… tu veux quelque chose ?

-Oui… et non, ajouta t-il avec une pose.

-Ah, répondit Quatre encore trop surpris pour dire quelque chose de mieux. Euh… viens t'asseoir.

Le blond lui montra le lit impeccablement fait, puis referma son peignoir de façon à se que l'on ne voit plus ses tétons. Une fois rhabiller, faut dire que Trowa l'avait tellement surpris qu'il en avait laisser son peignoir à moitié ouvert heureusement qu'il avait noué une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'enfiler son peignoir. Il 'assis sur une chaise et sourit à son visiteur, attendant que se dernier daigne parler.

-Jolie chambre, dit-il de sa voix grave en caressant la couette de lit de sa main droite.

-M… merci…

Un silence s'installa, puis l'aîné sourit, un peu, légèrement… vicieusement…  
Quatre fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que le châtain pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Au bout d'un moment Trowa recommença à parler :

-Je connais ton secret…, dit-il d'une voix amusé, un sourire moqueur montrant le bout de son nez.

Quatre pâlit.

-P…Pardon ?

-Je disait, je connais ton secret, répéta t-il son sourire goguenard un peu plus visible.

-Je… je ne saisit pas…, Quatre blêmit encore un peu plus alors que le sourire de l'autre augmentait encore un peu.

-Vraiment ? _Trowa tendit une photo à Quatre._ Regarde ça alors.

L'arabe prit la photos et ses yeux s'agrandir en la découvrant.  
La panique le submergea et il bafouilla :

-Ou… q… quand…

Trowa répondit d'un ton calme, son sourire moqueur et amuser bien visible à présent.

-La veille de la rentrer. Ma sœur me tannait depuis un moment pour que je lui envoie des photos de campus. Je suis donc allez dans les jardins au coucher du soleil et j'ai grimpé dans le chêne pour avoir une vue d'ensemble quand j'ai, par inadvertance, regardé par ta fenêtre.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre plus lentement, son sourire étant devenus malsaine au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

Quatre lui se décomposait à vu d'œil, il n'arrivait même plus à penser, il se sentait irrémédiablement aspirer en enfer à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Il était perdu…

-J'ai été étonner de voir une fille dans un dortoir de mec. Une très jolie poupée assise sur son lit, seul, plongé dans ses pensées (5). J'ai pris plusieurs photos, assise, debout, tirant les rideaux. Mais quelle à été ma surprise quand je l'ai vu, en garçon, avec Duo. Au début j'ai crut que tu t'étais trompé d'uniforme. Mais je t'ai trouvé bien plate, sans forme et en y regardant bien, on voit que tu es un garçon. J'ai quand même voulus vérifier, alors je suis venu te voir… se soir. J'ai eu confirmation, tu es un garçon.

Quatre était effondré, son secret avait été découvert.  
Il fallait coûte que coûte que Barton se taise, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.  
Son cerveau se remit en marche, lentement et il dit :

-Tu… tu l'as dit à… quelqu'un ?

Trowa fit non de la tête.

-Tu vas le… dire ?

Aucune réaction de l'aîné. Quatre sentait les larmes lui monté aux yeux et il dit :

-Je t'en supplie ne dit rien à personne… je… je ferai tous ce que tu veux, mais ne dit rien… je t'en prie…

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage.

_Mais quelle con, j'aurai dut être plus prudent…_pensa Quatre.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil et dit, un sourire satisfait sur le visage :

-Tout ce que je veux ?

Quatre releva la tête et acquiesça, lentement avant de murmurer un « oui, tout ce que tu veux » à peine audible.

-Vraiment tout ? Insista l'autre.

Le blond rabaissa la tête et souffla : « oui, tout »

Bien sur Trowa était venu dans cette idée. Il avait tout de suite trouvé que le blond ressemblait à un ange. Depuis lors il n'avait eu qu'une idée, surtout quand il avait compris qu'il pourrait le faire chanter sans trop de problème.

Il voulais faire de lui **sa** poupée, son petit jouet bien obéissant qui ne pourrait rien lui refuser, transformé cette ange de pureté en en ange souillé.

Il voulait avoir tout pouvoir sur lui, qu'il vive avec la constante inquiétude de se qui pourrait lui arrivé, il voulait qu'il sache que si il lui désobéissait ou même, que il le décevait sa vie ferait fini…

Et quoi de plus efficace que le chantage pour arrivé à ses fins ? (6)

Trowa se releva et de dirigea vers son nouveau jouet. Il lui releva son visage baigné de larme, approcha le sien, et dit :

-Eh bien, à bientôt… Quatre.

Avant de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière, abandonnant Quatre le regard vide et les yeux embrumé de larme, de long sillons sur ses joues blanches.

Au moment de franchir la porte, Trowa ajouta, sans se retourner :

-Oh, inutile de prévenir les autre de notre… arrangement. Ça serait assez ennuyeux, si il venait à le découvrir tu ne crois pas ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et sorti en referment la porte dernière lui, retournant dans son dortoir avec un sourire satisfait. Il allait passer une très bonne année, sûrement la meilleur.

Quatre était défait, il avait bien compris ce qu'il lui avait dit : « Tais toi, ou tu en subira les conséquence ». Il avait tout pouvoir sur lui, son moyen de pression, aux yeux de Quatre était énorme. Inutile de se voilé la face, tant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution, mieux valait faire profile bas et obéir. Ça ne pouvais pas être si terrible que sa après tout.

Il devait prendre sur lui et ne rien dire aux autres, comme lui avais demander Trowa. C'était son problème et il le résoudrait. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il y arriverait.

**Fin du flash back.**

**¤**

Cella faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que Quatre était sous l'emprise de Trowa et pourtant ce dernier ne lui avait encore rien demander, pas qu'il s'en plaigne mais c'était bizarre. Ils agissaient tous deux comme si il n'y avait rien eu.

Quatre parlait avec Duo et Réléna, Hilde se disputait avec Wufei, Heero dormait sur les genoux de Duo et Trowa lisait Candide de Voltaire.

Demain serait Samedi, ils avaient décidé d'aller tous pique-niquer ensemble. Hilde en profiterait pour présenter son nouveau petit ami, dont elle était « folle amoureuse parce qu'il était parfait intelligent et trop canon ». C'était un étudiant en Master 1 de philosophie et il s'appelait Treize Kushrénada.

Le soir venu tous retournèrent dans leur dortoir respectif sauf Duo qui suivit Heero et Trowa qui partit à la bibliothèque.

Arrivé dans sa chambre Quatre soupira savoir que Trowa pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'il voulais était déjà pénible, mais ne pas savoir ce qu'il attendait de lui et ne pas savoir à quel moment il allait venir c'était encor pire.

Il s'apprêtait à se mettre en pyjama quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Trowa. (7)

« Et la bibliothèque ? » pensa Quatre

Trowa sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il dit avec amusement : « J'avais juste quelque bouquins à rendre… Bien passons aux choses sérieuses. » Avant de fermer la porte à clé.

Quatre déglutit.

¤

A suivre…

--------------------------------------------o

Ça, c'est une vengeance pour tous ceux et celles qui m'ont fait le coup.

Pour l'instant c'est soft mais ça ne va pas le rester, j'aime bien quand Trowa est non seulement un vrai enfoiré, mais aussi quand c'est un pervers… j'aime bien aussi quand il est victime d'auteur sadique et qu'il en bave un max. Mais j'aime aussi quand il est heureux

Normalement y'a des fans art pour cette fic, faut juste que ma sœur se bouge le cul.

Notes de l'auteur plus ou moins utiles :

1. en faite ce que j'essaye d'expliquer c'est qu'il ne met une robe parce qu'il se sens mélancolique au sens psychologique du terme (dépression intense avec sentiment de douleur moral) et qu'il compense en mettant une robe que sa sœur lui a crée avec amour, pas parce que c'est un fille dans un corps d'homme.

2. j'n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme explication, mais je trouve cella assez cohérents, dans le monde des affaires il faut être sans pitié. Quatre ne serai jamais prit au sérieux si ça se savait.

3. j'ai hésité avec tendre et aimant ;p

4. Merde on à pas idée d'entré comme ça chez les gens sans frapper, je l'aurait foutu dehors d'un force moi. Noter que plus haut j'ai re-décrit tous les perso, me demande pourquoi, on les connaît tous m'enfin on va dire que c'est à cause des quelques changements.

5. les robes de Quatre sont inspirées du gothique Lolita japonais, donc il ressemble à une jolie poupée. Un peu comme Shinya dans ses grands jours (il est trop beau se mac w)

6.ça y est, c'est foutus, suis une tordu doubler d'une sadique. Qu'es-ce que je vais faire ? Je vais me rattraper la prochaine fic que j'écrit sera toute mimi, pas de torture de perso ni de tordu, du soft.

7. l'art de savoir frapper à la porte par Trowa Barton. Tu pourrais frapper quand même.  
Trowa : pourquoi ? Je fais ce que je veux non ?  
aki : c'est pas une raison pour être mal élever.  
Levage d'épaule je m'enfoutist, n'insistons pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chantage.

Genre : drama, Quatre en bave un max et Trowa s'amuse.  
School fic, si on peut dire.  
Disclaimer : perso pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. (J'avais oublié de le dire dans le chapitre précédent ;p)

Note :  
Lime, enfin un peu…  
Approfondissons un peu le passé des personnages, Romance.  
OOC, c'est plus marrant.

Il paraît qu'on a pas le droit (ou plus, enfin moi j'ai toujours crue comprendre qu'on en avais pas le droit de toute façon…) de répondre aux reviews sur les fics. Alors je le ferai pas… sauf cette fois, car ça concerne la fic et son déroulement.  
To Yuki-san, tu m'as demandé une romance entre Trowa et Quatre à la fin, j'y ai pensé mais je me suis pas décider… on verra bien.

-----------------------------------o

**Chapitre 2.**

¤

_Il s'apprêtait à se mettre en pyjama quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Trowa._

_« Et la bibliothèque ? » pensa Quatre_

_Trowa sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il dit avec amusement : « J'avais juste quelques bouquins à rendre… Bien passons aux choses sérieuses. » Avant de fermer la porte à clé._

_Quatre déglutit._

¤

Qu'allait bien pouvoir vouloir Trowa ? Pourquoi fermait-il la porte à clé ?

-Je veux te regarder.

Quatre haussa un sourcil, que voulais voir Trowa ?

-Me…regarder ? Répéta Quatre, sans comprendre ou son aîné voulais en venir.

-Oui, te regarder.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, où veut tu en venir ?

-Te regarder… te toucher…(1), dit le français en se reprochant de lui.

-Me… toucher ? Le blond ne comprenait absolument pas ou voulais en venir le châtain.

Trowa sourit, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Quatre l'amusait beaucoup. C'était sur, il était vierge. Tout dans son attitude le prouvait.

Oh oui, il allait vraiment s'amuser cette année.

-Tu ne saisis pas ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur le visage de son cadet et lui faisant lever la tête pour que ce dernier le regarde dans les yeux.

Quatre hocha négativement la tête. Le sourire pervers de Trowa s'agrandit et il passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, dévoilant une petite boule noire sur celle-ci. (2). Quatre tressaillit, il le trouvait vraiment bizarre. Le français se pencha alors vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je veux que tu te masturbe pendant que je te regarde.

Il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Il repoussa violemment Trowa, en colère et dit d'une voix forte :

-Non mais t'es malade ! Faut te faire soigner mon vieux ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ça ? Mais casse toi sale pervers !

Trowa se redressa et se remit à parler, d'une voix calme :

-Peut-être bien… mais souviens-toi mon ange… tu crois vraiment avoir le choix, tu as promis souviens-toi.

Les traits du dit ange se modifièrent, en quelque seconde il passèrent de colère à perdu. Il pâlît, pensait-il vraiment avoir le choix ? Quel idiot, pendant une semaine il s'était forcé à accepter cette situation tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres solutions. Et lui, dans un élan de fierté il l'avait envoyé balader alors, l'honneur de sa famille ne tenais qu'à son bon vouloir.

Pendant que Quatre réfléchissait si oui ou non il devait faire ce que l'autre satyre lui avait demandé, tout en pensant que ce dernier avait bien caché son jeu et qu'en faite s'était une belle ordure, un sale con, un…

Trowa s'impatientait, malgré les apparences la patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Il dit alors d'une voix dure et froide, son sourire étant remplacer par un froncement de sourcils et ses yeux étant devenus glacé et menacent :

-Dépêche-toi.

Quatre fut couper de court devant une telle tension et regarda le garçon quand celui-ci reprit :

-Déshabille toi et commence.

Quatre n'avait pas souvent vu Trowa mais il avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier. Il se résignât donc et avait bien raison. Il ne le savait pas encore mais Trowa pouvait se montrer très violent quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il désirait.

D'ailleurs c'est au cours d'une bagarre que Heero et Trowa s'étaient rencontré pour la première fois.

¤

**Flash Back**

Un jeune garçon d'environ 13 ans marchait seul dans la nuit. Il portait un long manteau noir et une écharpe beige autour du coup remonter jusqu'au nez. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude et ses cheveux châtains lui cachait un partit de son visage. Il était dans un quartier plutôt connu pour ses combats de rue que pour ses tartes aux pommes. Quand il fut accosté par trois autre gars d'environ 20 ans. L'un d'eux portais un débardeur rouge et mastiquait bruyamment un chewing-gum. Le second était le plus petit et arborait fièrement une crête iroquoise. Le plus grand portait une casquette beige avec le sigle de sa bande : B.S, les « Black Sun » était un des gangs le plus connues du quartier. Ils commencèrent à le pousser, le brutaliser et d'un coup le jeune garçon attrapa le bras de l'iroquois, le fit le tourner et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur.

Les deux autres furent surpris, mais sourire. L'iroquois se releva et dit :

-Eh ben, c'est qu'il a dut répondant le morveux… On va bien s'amuser.

Ils sortirent des couteaux et l'encerclèrent. Le collégien posa sa sacoche par terre et regarda ses agresseurs, aucune émotion n'était visible dans ses yeux. Alors que le plus grand des loubards lui fonçait dessus, il fit un bond et lui décocha un coup de pied qui lui fracassa la mâchoire. Au moment ou il ratterrit il se jeta sur l'iroquois et lui cassa la main pour s'emparer de son couteau avant de le frappé violemment au ventre, lui bisant quelques côtes au passage. Le dernier se jeta sur lui en l'insultant de connard. Il pivotât plia la jambe, ramenant le genou contre son torse et le fit violemment descendre sur le genou du dernier, le brossant dans un craquement sonore avant que l'autre hurle de douleur. Il lui planta alors le couteau qu'il avait arraché au plus grand et lui transperça la main de sa victime hurlante, la clouant au mur.

Ses trois agresseurs étaient maintenant à terre, dans un élan de rage l'iroquois voulut se relever mais le jeune garçon lui écrasa la tête par terre à l'aide d'un violent coup de pied sur le crâne. Voyant qu'ils ne bougeraient plus, il ramassa sa sacoche et commença à repartir quand il entendit :

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP 

-Joli travail…

Un garçon d'environ son age ressemblant à un punk, aux yeux prussien et aux cheveux ébouriffés était assis sur un muret et le regardait.

-Je m'appelle Heero Yuy, je suis quartier Nord… sa te dirait de t'associer avec moi ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment, sans parler. Puis le dénommer Heero sautait de son perchoir et s'approchait et lui tendis la main.

Au bout de quelques secondes l'autre sortit sa main de sa poche et serra celle tendus.

-Trowa Barton.

Sans un mot de plus les deux garçons partir ensemble. 2 mois plus tard ses deux adolescents de 13 ans avait fait main basse sur le quartier.

Ensuite ils avaient emménagé à l'autre bout du pays et étaient allez au lycée rattacher à l'université de Sank, passant sous silence leurs 2 années de chef de gang. Une fois dans leur nouveau lycée, il rencontrèrent Wufei Chang, devinrent amis et commencèrent une nouvelle vie.

**Fin du flash Back. **(3)

¤

Quatre hésita un instant et commença à se déshabiller. Une fois nu il tourna sa tête vers Trowa pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire à présent, mais ce dernier était trop occuper à le détailler pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'assit donc sur le lit, contre le mur sous le regard brûlant de Trowa.

Quatre avait la peau pâle et on pouvait voir ses muscles se dessiner finement sur son torse. En faite, il très bien foutu, grâce aux exercices matinaux que Rachid, son tuteur, lui faisait faire il avait réussit à obtenir une silhouette très agréable, mélangent fine musculature et légère rondeur enfantine à cause de son énorme faible pour les pâtisseries arabe que lui faisaient ses sœurs. (4)

Une fois assis il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Il n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de faire cella, trop occuper à apprendre à devenir un fils parfait. De plus il n'était pas seul.

Ecore une fois la voix de Trowa retentit, mais elle était beaucoup plus rauque que précédemment. Ce dernier s'étant stratégiquement mis contre un mur.

-Applique toi, je veux tout voir..

Quatre eut la furieuse envie de lui dire d'aller faire quelque chose de pas très catholique, et qu'il n'oserait pas répéter en présence de ses sœurs. Mais il se retint, lançant quand même une mini-grimace que Trowa ne vit pas. Avant de commencer.

Il fit lentement descendre sa main sur son ventre, le regard concentré.

Petit à petit il se laissa aller, guider par ses instincts. Petit à petit il prit de l'assurance. Petit à petit il ressentit du plaisir l'envahir, oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul il se laissa complètement emporté.

Quatre ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écouler entre le début et la fin. Il avait trouvé ça plutôt agréable, en tout cas ça ne lui avait pas déplut… au contraire. En réouvrant les yeux il se rendit compte que sa tête était penché en arrière et que sa respiration était un peu affolée. Il se redressa et regarda ses mains qui étaient couverte d'une substance laiteuse.

Au bout d'un moment il se rappela pourquoi il avait fait ça et la situation dans la quelle il se trouvait. Ses joues devinrent encore un peu plus rouge et il baissa les yeux. Quand il sentit le lit s'affaisser près de lui et quelqu'un lui prendre une de ses mains, il leva les yeux et vit Trowa, assis près de lui, porté sa main à ses lèvres. Il donna un rapide coût de langue sur celle-ci à l'endroit ou l'essence se trouvait, avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre sans rien ajouter.

Quatre regarda quelque seconde la porte de sa chambre avant de reporter ses yeux sur sa main et de faire une grimace de dégoût. Il se leva et décida de prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher et d'oublier ce qui venait de ce passer.

Le lendemain se passa normalement, Trowa était toujours muet et lui discutait avec Wufei du programme de seconde. Comme ils en avaient convenu, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans les jardins de la fac pour pique-niqué. Duo leur appris qu'il avait décidé avec Hilde d'aller au cinéma du campus voir une version remasterisé du cinquième élément, son film préféré.

A midi Hilde arriva avec son nouveau petit copain : Treize Kushrénada un étudiant en Master première année de philosophie. Quatre trouva ce dernier fort sympathique et intéressent. Avec Réléna et lui, ils discutèrent politique sous l'oreille attentive de Wufei. Tandis que Duo était affaler entre les jambes de Heero à parler avec entrain du film avec Hilde. Heero s'amusait avec les cheveux de son copain tout en écoutant d'une oreille distrait ce que ce dernier disait alors que Trowa lisait un livre sur le cirque de Pékin prêté par Wufei.

Une fois le repas terminé nos amis, bon d'accord Duo décida que chacun devait dire comment il avait rencontré son conjoint car ça devait être marrant, que si les autres disait non, il serait vexé à mort et que Heero aurait droit à une abstinence total de durée indéterminé. Argument que ce dernier trouva de choc et encouragea vivement les autres à raconter leurs histoires car « un accident était si vite arrivé » et que « ça serait vraiment dommage de faire une chute du haut des escaliers ».

Il tirèrent au sort celui qui devait commencer, et comme par hasard ce fut Wufei, beaucoup aidé de Réléna, très fière de sa conquête.

-Alors j'entrai en seconde, j'ai aperçu Wufei dans un couloir et là, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. J'en ai parlé à Hilde et tu te souviens ? Tu m'as dit d'aller lui parler.

- Sur que je m'en souviens, on avait crée une vraie stratégie militaire.

Les deux filles rigolèrent alors que Wufei se renfrognait.

-On l'a observé pendant environ 1 mois puis j'ai décidé d'aller lui parler je lui ai dit que je le trouvais beau et que j'aimerai bien que l'on sorte ensemble. Là il m'a traité d'onna et m'a en gros dit d'aller me faire voir.

-Mais ça ne t'a pas découragé pour autant. Intervint Wufei.

-Non, je savais que tu étais un matcho très fière de ta condition de mâle dominant.

Eclat de rire général, Wufei se renfrogne encore un peu plus.

-J'ai donc décidé d'insister un peu.

-Insister ? Attend tu rigole tu m'as carrément harcelé pendant près de 2 mois.

-Et tu as cédé, preuve que la persévérance paye toujours.

-Oui mais pas tout de suite, coupa Hilde. Avant d'arriver à conclure sa t'a prit encore deux bon mois…

-Ouais, d'ailleurs Heero et Trowa m'ont vachement aidé sur ce coup là.

-Quoi !(Regard de la mort qui tue de Wufei vers ses deux faux frère). Vous avez participé à ce traquenard !

-Tu l'ignorais mon chéri ?

-De toute façon t'était déjà amoureux d'elle, on fait que forcer le destin en sa faveur. Dit Heero le plus calmement du monde, avec un hochement de tête approbateur de Trowa.

-Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, demanda Duo vachement intéressé par le fait que le fier dragon est perdu face à une fille.

-On s'est retrouvé, seuls et nue dans le jakuzy de mon père.

-Et….

-Bah c'est facile à deviner. Dit Hilde

-C'était pas un peu rapide ? intervint Quatre. Je veux dire, vous sortiez même pas ensemble.

-Ca faisait plus de 4 mois que je lui courais après, j'étais prête et préparer. Tout c'est déroulé comme prévu.

-J'ai toujours trouvé louche le fait que tu ais un préservatif à ma taille sur toi et qu'un futon soit placé à coté du jakuzy ce soir là. Dit Wufei, qui venait de comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir.

-Mais maintenant on s'aime et on est ensemble depuis presque 7 mois.

-Comme c'est mignon, dit Treize. A qui le tour ?

Quatre qui avait été désigné d'office main innocente par Duo tira un second papier. « C'est à toi Hilde »

-Bon, bah moi et Treize on s'est rencontrer dans la cafétéria sud du campus. Je donne un coup de main la bas de temps en temps, j'adore les uniformes ils sont trop beaux. D'ailleurs Réléna y bosse aussi parfois. Vous savez ils sont dans le style japonais, on a une robe pervenche avec un peu de dentelle blanche, des bas et un tablier blanc et des chaussures assorties avec une coiffe en dentelle.

-Ca doit être beau, dit Duo. Quat-chan je suis sur que ça t'irait à merveille.

Quatre eut un rire nerveux et sentit le regard de Trowa sur lui. Hilde continu sont histoire une fois que Treize lui ai murmuré qu'il adorait la revoir avec.

-Donc, là il a demandé un capuchino glacé avec pas trop de chantilly mais une boule de glace à la vanille dedans avec un peu le chocolat chaud fondu dessus (5). Et on a sympathisé. Je l'ai revu à chaque fois que je venais aider la bas et à chaque fois on parlait un peu. En fait ça c'est fait simplement. Un soir il m'a attendu à la sorti du café et m'a dit qu'il venait chaque jour pour me voir, je lui ai dit que moi aussi il me plaisait bien et on s'est embrassé. C'est assez banal en faite.

-Moi je trouve ça romantique, dit Réléna, ils se sont moins prit la tête que moi.

-Les victoires chèrement acquises sont les meilleurs, dit Hilde en brandissant son point vers le ciel. A toi Duo, comment t'as fait pour décongeler mon glaçon de frère, tu l'as mi près d'un poêle ?

-Presque ma chère, presque. Le coût du poêle il vient après et se transforme en cheminée, et c'était chaud.

Duo fit un clin d'œil et explosa de rire avec les autres sous l'allusion.

-J'étais encore au collège quand on s'est mis à sortir ensemble. C'était vers le mois de janvier je crois la première fois qu'on s'est vu, et on est sorti ensemble le 8 Mars. Pour la cheminée c'était par une froide nuit d'avril, il pleuvait à torrent et…

-On s'en fou Maxwell, on veut pas savoir à quoi Yuy et toi vous joué la nuit.

-Hein mais je suis pas d'accord, ça m'intéresse, coupa la blonde.

-Moi aussi, Ajouta la pseudo brune, alors Didi il est doué mon frère ?

-Duo, écoute pas ces perverses et dit nous tout… vous aviez des peaux de bêtes ?

-Treize ! je te savais pas comme ça… dit Réléna en gloussant

-Il y a tant de chose que tu ignore de moi, lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Eh, c'est pas le sujet. Va-y Maxwell continu.

-Alors, la première fois on s'est rentré dedans, j'ai glissé sur du verglas et mis mon coude dans son œil. Ensuite on s'est revu une semaine plus tard à un match de Hockey et on a sympathisé. On s'est recroisé à plusieurs match et on a commencé à se voir en dehors, pour être au calme. C'est pendant les vacances de février qu'on s'est le plus vu, il m'a présenté ses potes, j'ai rencontré Trowa et Wufei lors d'un concert de… quoi déjà ? (dit Duo en se retournant vers Heero)

-Punk métal alternatif. (6)

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Quatre.

-Un mixte entre du punk et du métal… Prend les Sex Pistols et met les sur un fond de Slipknot… C'est assez laid. Déclara Hilde

-Bref, la bas y'avait Tro-man et Wu-grognon. Apres y a eu une bagarre entre deux types non ?

Les trois compères hochèrent la tête.

-Me suis fait assommer, par je sais pas qui et quand je me suis réveiller j'étais chez Heero. Ensuite en c'est encore revu, à ce moment la j'étais déjà dingue de lui depuis un moment… en faite je suis tombé raide dingue de lui après la troisième rencontre. Me souviens de notre premier baiser comme si c'était hier, il pleuvait à flot ce jour là.

-Vous aimez la pluie dit donc… gloussa Réléna, des images pas nette en tête.

-On sortait d'un bar ou un groupe qui faisait des reprises de visuel-rock jouait. On allait dans la même direction alors je lui ai proposé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble vu que ma tante m'avait fait tout un cirque pour que je prenne un parapluie vu qu'il allait pleuvoir, jamais su comment elle le savait d'ailleurs la météo avait dit grand beau. Enfin bon, je sors le parapluie et nous abrite. On fait un bout de chemin ensemble, des enfoirés s'amusent à rouler dans les flaques d'eau et nous éclabousser. On est arriver devant chez lui, j'étais trempé jusqu'aux os. Pour lui dire au revoir le lui fait un petit bisou comme on fait en Amérique et lui il me roule une pelle. Du coût on est rester une demi-heure à se papouiller et se peloter. Le lendemain j'ai chopé la crêve de ma vie et suis rester clouer au lit 1 semaine, en entendant rouspété ma tante.

-Trois jour plus tard t'était dans mon lit.

Eclat de rire général.

Duo demanda à Quatre de raconter une de ses amourettes mais ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper de ce genre de chose et qu'avant de venir dans ce lycée il avait toujours eu des cours particuliers et ne sortait de chez lui que pour être traîner à des conférences ou pour rendre visite à ses sœurs. Tous firent « OUAH, c'est un lapin ton père » quand il leur dit qu'il avait 29 sœurs, « Mon pauvre » quand il leur dit qu'il était le petit dernier de la famille et le seul garçon, et un « Tu rigole » quand il leur dit qu'il était d'origine arabe par son père.

Trowa leur dit qu'il avait pas de copain ou copine. Treize lui demanda s'il était bi ou impuissant. Il répondit bi. Hilde dit qu'il avait bien raison et que dans la vie fallait pas se priver mais qu'il devrait peut-être éviter de s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui. Il haussa les épaules et dit que sa sœur le soullait assez comme ça pour qu'en plus elle s'en mêle.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa plutôt bien, Quatre trouva que le film était génial. Il se séparèrent puis 10 minutes plus tard Duo eu une super idée.

-Et si on allait en boite ? J'appelle Hilde

Tout le monde fut surpris. Quatre essaya de faire comprendre à Duo que peut-être Hilde et Treize voulait être ensemble. Il rétorqua qu'elle alla adorer. Wufei grogna que comme d'habitude il leurs laissait pas le choix. Hilde hurlait au téléphone qu'elle voulait y aller.

Puis Réléna prit la parole :

-Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, Wufei on y va.

Wufei se renfrogna et murmura un « Okay » pas convaincu. Et tous les autres dirent que pourquoi pas c'était une bonne idée, Hilde toujours beuglant au téléphone.

-Tu sais Duo, moi… je suis pas très discothèque alors…

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Quat-chan ? Tu viens aussi… tu va pas me laisser seul (Duo passa en mode Chibie-eyes-Ultima-stadia que même Heero il y résiste pas.)

Du coup Quatre dit oui, mais il avait toujours pas envie d'y allez. Hilde toujours au téléphone qui criait de joie.

C'est ainsi que notre joyeuse bande de gai luron se retrouva devant l'une des boite de nuit du campus.

(7)

Duo avait lâché ses cheveux pour l'occasion et il arborait fièrement un haut moulant noir au manche trois-quarts à col V avec un jean noir cintré et de lourde bottes montant aux genoux.

Heero avait jean délavé troué aux endroits stratégiques, ses cheveux encore plus en pétard, des docks aux pieds, une veste en cuire sans manche à fermeture éclaire entrouverte avec quelque épingle accrochée dessus.

Wufei s'était lâché les cheveux, ils lui tomba en dessous des omoplates. Il portait un trailly taille basse noir, des rangers et débardeur noir sous une chemise rouge.

Réléna avait une robe bleu satiné à bretelles épaisses boutonné sur le devant qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux ainsi que des escarpins sans talon histoire de pouvoir dansé sans avoir mal aux pieds.

Hilde portait un kilt écossais rouge, avec des dock qui lui arrivait au genoux ainsi qu'une ceinture épaisse noir et un haut moulant noir uni-manche.

Treize avait une chemise dont les trois premier boutons avaient sauté violette foncé et un pantalon en toile noir.

Trowa avait un t-shirt aussi vert que ses yeux sans manche à colle mao qui ne lui collait pas trop à la peau et un bagui noir avec une ceinture de la même couleur que le haut.

Quant à Quatre, Duo l'avait obligé à mettre un bagui beige taille basse et un haut raisiller noir avec une chemise bleu pale ouverte par-dessus.

La soirée s'annonçait mouvementé.

Hilde et Duo se déhanchaient comme des fous sur la piste de danse. Réléna avait réussit à force de persuasion d'emmener Wufei sur piste, une danse endiablé commença alors. Quatre trouvait qu'il dansait extrêmement bien. Heero et Treize se virent déloger de son siège après que Duo et Hilde aient mimé des mouvement obscène. Ayant peur qu'ils concrétisent, ils s'étaient lever en même temps pour pouvoir les surveiller de près. Voyant que Quatre ne dansait pas Duo était parti le chercher et ils dansèrent ensemble un bon moment. Grâce au cours de danse du ventre que ses sœurs lui avaient fait prendre, Quatre put suivre le rythme de Duo. Ils étaient vraiment en harmonie tous les deux. Puis Quatre décida de rendre Duo à Heero, et dansa avec d'autre personne. Trowa lui dansait avec d'autre personne lui aussi, mais bizarrement, il avait toujours un œil sur Quatre.

Au bout d'un long moment Quatre en eu marre et alla au bar et fit la connaissance de Meiran, une jeune chinoise avec qui il passa le reste de la soirée.

Duo et Heero était toujours dans leur danse qui prenait un tournant un trop érotique pour Quatre. Hilde et Treize dansait un slow alors que la musique ne s'y prêtait pas. Réléna et Wufei s'étaient mis au rock. Quant à Trowa, il avait tout bonnement disparut de la circulation.

Vers trois heur du matin d'un accord commun, ils quittèrent la boite avec une Réléna et un Duo un peu pompette. Quatre avait échangé son numéro de téléphone avec sa nouvelle amie… toujours sous le regard de Trowa, qui était revenus.

Le dimanche fut assez calme. Levé midi puis devoir. Quatre était content de sa soirée d'hier, il s'était bien amusé et s'était fait une nouvelle amie avec qui il avait bien bavardé et rigolé. Elle était en seconde année de sociologie et il avait put en savoir plus sur cette discipline.

Trowa se dirigeait vers la chambre de Quatre, il était 15h45 et tout le monde était dans le parc à cette heure-ci. La soirée d'hier l'avait tout émoustillé, Quatre avait été… excitant, son déhanchement était vraiment une vrai invitation à la débauche, même si s'était inconscient. Il était à lui alors autant en profité. A la base il voulait attendre encore un peu, mais il m'aimait pas attendre même quand il avait le temps.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre du blond, il entra sans frapper et ferma la porte à clé.

Quelque instant plus tard l'arabe sorti de la salle de bain vêtu d'un boxer et d'un jean déboutonné, entrain de s'astiquer les cheveux. Sous le coup de la surprise, Quatre entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres alors que des gouttes d'eau glissaient sur son torse. Le châtain trouva cette vision plus qu'érotique et pensa à des choses pas très catholique…

Une fois remis de sa surprise le seconde s'empressa de fermé son jean et dit :

-Bonjour… euh, tu pourrais pas frapper av….

Il ne put finir sa phrase car des lèvres se posèrent violemment sur les siennes, l'empêchant de parler. Quelque chose d'humide barré d'une barre de fer força l'entré de sa bouche. Il essaya de se dégager mais l'assaillant était non seulement bien plus grand que lui mais aussi plus fort. Une foi que Trowa cessa de l'embrasser, il le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit. Quatre voulut protester, lui dire de partir et qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais Trowa lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres et dit :

-Chhhh… si tu fais trop de bruit on pourrait venir voir ce qui se passe et notre arrangement n'aura plus lieu d'être.

Son secret valait-il vraiment ça ?

Trowa se remit à l'embrasser une fois qu'il l'eut allongé sur le lit. Quatre ne bougeait pas, il attendait que sa s'arrête, ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Tu me fais un rimect du coup de l'autruche : je fais rien, il se passe rien ?… fait comme tu veux, je m'en fou.

Il reprit possession de la bouche de Quatre, puis s'arrêta en plein milieu, sa langue toujours dans la bouche du plus jeune.

-« Finalement on va attendre encore un peu…

Quatre fut soulagé, cella ne faisait que reculer l'échéance mais plus tard ça se ferait mieux ça serai, car d'ici là il aurait peut-être trouvé une solution pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-…C'est toi qui va travailler aujourd'hui. Embrasse-moi. » Finit Trowa en s'asseyant, le dos contre le mur.

Quatre fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, se faire embrasser était une chose, embrasser en était une autre. Décidément il le détestait, non il le haïssait. Ce connard savait toujours comment faire pour l'humilier un peu plus et le dégoûté de lui-même.

-Quatre, mon trésor, qu'attend-tu ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu ferrais **tout** ce que **je veux **? Tu veux rompre notre contrat, libre à toi, je ne te force pas… mais tu sais ce qui t'attend.

Trowa commença à se relever mais Quatre le retint par le bras… un baiser il pouvait bien le faire. Une fois que l'autre se fut rassit, il scella leurs lèvres un court instant.

-Allez little one, tu sais ce que je veux alors fait-le.

Il grimaça intérieurement et s'exécuta. Il déposa ses lèvre sur celle de Trowa une seconde fois puis, dès que ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, glissa sa langue entre les dents de l'autre avant de la bouger, imitant les mouvement que le français avait fait dans la sienne. Après plusieurs longs baisers, Trowa reprit le contrôle pour un dernier bisou.

-Tu n'es pas mauvais, t'es plutôt bon en faite…

Quatre était assis, le regard fixé sur ses mains positionné sur ses genoux. Il était dégoûté et n'avait qu'une envie s'était que Trowa lui foute la paix et se casse. Il se mit à imaginer plein de stratagème qui dégoûterait son tortionnaire de lui. Manger de l'ailes ou de l'oignions, être super nul, refouler du goulot… même ne plus se laver les dents

Un « ZIP » le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Trowa avait ouvert son pantalon et le regardait avec un sourire entendu. Il tendit la main vers Quatre et attira sa tête brutalement à lui pour l'embrasser tout aussi tendrement avant de dire (8).

-J'imagine que tu sais ce que je veux

Quatre ne réagit pas.

-Je peux le dire si tu veux : Quatre je souhaiterai que tu me…

-C'est bon, coupa sèchement Quatre avant de murmurer, je vais le faire.

-Bien, mais dorénavant (Trowa lui saisit violemment la tête, la faisant basculer en arrière en lui tirant les cheveux) évite de me couper la parole, c'est très impoli.

Il le relâcha et s'assit dans une position plus confortable. Son nouveau jouet l'amusait décidément beaucoup, la volonté qu'il mettait à nier ce qu'il allait faire était vraiment divertissante. Cella ne le gênait pas de ne pas donner d'ordre direct, sous-entendre était ce qu'il préférait de toute façon.

Quatre se pencha donc, faisant ce que Trowa lui avait ordonné de faire avec une profonde répulsion.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, Trowa partit et Quatre couru vomir ce qu'il avait été obligé d'avaler.

¤

A suivre

-----------------------------o

J'ai remarqué que je préférais mettre les prénoms des personnages… du coup les synonymes que je mets sont assez maladroitement utilisé.

Ça avance doucement mais sûrement, en plus j'arrête pas de modifier l'histoire…

Notes de l'auteur plus ou moins utiles :

1. Oh mon dieu… pourquoi j'écris des choses pareilles ?

Q : parce que t'es une tordu.

aki : vraiment !

2. un piercing noir.

3. j'ai un peu déborder mais bon, c'est pour montrer qu'après avoir tabasser 3 mecs, Trowa et Heero ont monté un gang et se sont barré 2 ans plus tard. A partir de là, ils ont reprit un vie normal, sans que personne ne sache qu'en faite c'est ancien loubard complètement sadique (surtout Trowa).

4. comme je le comprends TT (aki : grande fan de pâtisseries arabe et française)

5. ça donne quoi ça ? Moi je bois jamais de café j'aime pas ça.

6. Me demander pas, je sais pas, je viens de l'inventer… pardon si y des fans d'eux.

7. Si les sapes vous plaisent pas changer les, sa me dérange pas… tout le monde me dit que j'ai des goûts bizarres.

8. il est vachement bavard hein ? C'est normal il est OOC et c'est juste pour emmerder Quatre qu'il parle autant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chantage.

School fic.

Disclaimer : perso pas à moi, sauf ceux que je crée pour la fic.

Note :  
OOC, c'est plus marrant.  
On avance, doucement mais sûrement…  
Je pense qu'il y a ce que l'ont peu appeler de la **lime** dans ce chapitre, sa tourne au lemon si on chipote un peu, y a pas de longue description sur le comment ça se passe, juger par vous-même mais c'est pas bien méchant. Je le dis juste au cas ou.

Merci beaucoup à Yumi44, Neant et yuki-chan pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Je vous souhaite à tous une Bonne année, une Bonne santé et mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année 2006 ! **;p

-----------------------------------o

¤

**Chapitre 3.**

¤

Trowa venait rendre visite à Quatre plusieurs fois par semaine mais irrégulièrement et jamais au même moment. Parfois il le croisait au détour d'un couloir vide et ce dernier en profitait pour le plaqué contre un mur ou le tiré dans une pièce vide. Des fois il venait le soir dans sa chambre et des fois il ne venait pas. Le seconde était constamment sur le qui-vive, ne sachant quand son « possesseur » allait s'amuser avec lui.

Le blond haïssait de plus en plus le châtain. Non seulement il lui faisait faire des choses répugnantes mais depuis quelque temps il lui répétait des dires plus qu'humiliant pour lui. Après chaque « jeu » Trowa lui disait souvent qu'il devenait de plus en plus doué et/ou qu'il aimait ça.

Ce qui soulageait Quatre c'était qu'une foi avec Duo et le reste de la bande Trowa l'ignorait royalement, ainsi il avait la paix et pouvait parler avec ses amis de tout et de rien, oubliant momentanément sa situation.

Quand il pensait qu'il avait trouvé Trowa gentil, discret, aimable et plutôt bien foutus… il s'était bien trompé ; ce mec était le pire des salops, un immonde pervers. Il était la personne la plus vil et antipathique qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, et pourtant il en avait vu des ordures. Mais lui il les battait tous à plate couture, même son père qui était, avant qu'il ne le connaisse, la personne qu'il détestait le plus. Et lui il était devenu sa pute de luxe, son hétaïre(1) attitré… il en était malade.

Ce soir, le châtain était venu le voir et contrairement à son habitude, il ne partit pas après avoir eu ce pourquoi il était venu. Il était rester « discuter un peu » avec lui ce qui ne l'arrangeait guère puisque ce dernier l'empêchait de courir aux toilettes recracher ce qu'il avait avalé.

-« Et bien qu'as tu ? »

Aucune réponse.

-« Ma présence te gène ? »

Toujours aucun mot. Trowa pouffa. Décidément Quatre l'amusait vraiment. Il l'amusait beaucoup et lui donnait aussi beaucoup de plaisir, il était devenu vraiment doué pour les pipes et en relativement peu de temps. Il passerait bientôt à l'étape supérieure. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.

-« C'est parce que tu ne peux pas aller vomir ? »

Quatre le regarda avec des yeux ronds, une légère panique au fond du regard. Il craignait Trowa, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en lui lui hurlait qu'il était dangereux.

Trowa esquissa son sourire moqueur et continua.

-« Tu as l'air surpris… une foi j'ai oublié mes clés et je t'ai entendu. Ça ne me gène pas, tu peux vomir autant de foi que tu veux, ça ne change en rien le fait que tu avale. »

Quatre sera les poings, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il voulait qu'il parte. Il avait fait ce qu'il voulait alors maintenant il voulait qu'il dégage.

-« Avant de partir je vais quand même te faire un petit cadeau. On s'attache toujours un peu à ses jouets… surtout quand ses derniers son plaisant. »

Jouet. Trowa l'appelait de plus en plus souvent comme ça.

Jouet. C'était ce qu'il était, un jouet, celui de Trowa Barton.

L'aîné se leva et alla se placer devant le plus jeune qui était assit sur le lit, il l'embrassa sans approfondir puis s'attaqua à son coup tout en lui déboutonnant le pantalon. Puis le força à s'allonger, il lui remonta le t-shirt jusqu'à ce que dernier découvre entièrement l'abdomen du cadet et lui baissa le pantalon et son boxer suffisamment pour que l'aine soit entièrement découverte.

-« Ça va te faire un peu mal, mais il ne faut pas faire de bruit… »

Le châtain plaça un morceau de tissu entre les dents du blond pour que celui-ci le morde. Trowa avait toujours été claire sur un point : pas de bruit. Les murs des dortoirs étaient certes épais mais il ne voulait jamais que Quatre face du bruit, même un peu.

Quatre n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait aussi, quand il sentit une lame froide lui entailler sa chair, il eut beaucoup de mal pour ce retenir de crier. Il mordit très fort le bout de tissus qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. La lame l'entailla à plusieurs reprise si bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui faisait des gravures à même le corps avec un scalpel.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues… ce dingue l'avait tailladé. Il l'entendit se lever et allez dans la salle de bain et revenir dans sa position initiale, en ses jambes au pied du lit. Puis il sentit une compresse humide suivit d'une vive douleur sur ses blessures. (2)

Mais qu'es-ce qu'il foutait ?

Il pleurait abondamment maintenant.

Quand Trowa eu fini de désinfecté ses plaies il lui fit un pansement. Il était allez suffisamment profondément pour que ces marques lui restent à vie.  
Sa sœur lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait marquer ses jouets, voilà qui était fait.

Il rhabilla Quatre puis se pencha au-dessus de lui, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, et il l'embrassa avant de se relevé et de partir sans un regard en arrière comme à son habitude.

Quatre resta un moment allongé sur son lit, quand il voulut se relever il ressentit une douleur le lancer dans le bas du ventre et préféra rester couché. Il attendit un moment puis décida de se changé. Ce fut au prit de maints efforts et plaintes qu'il enfila un pyjama propre puis il s'endormit peu de temps après épuisé.

Le lendemain il fut incapable d'aller en cours, d'un parce qu'il se réveilla à midi et de deux parce que sa blessure le faisait encore atrocement souffrir. Il resta donc coucher toute la journée et dormit.

Vers les environs de 17h il fut réveiller par des coups contre sa porte, elle s'ouvrit sur un Duo inquiet qui se précipita sur lui en lui disant qu'il lui avait pris ses cours, qu'il était aller à l'infirmerie mais qu'il ne l'avait pas vu alors il s'était demander ou il était passé, qu'il s'était inquiété, qu'il aurait put l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il était malade…

Une fois qu'il eut finit de lui poser tout plein de question, Quatre réussit à en placer une et lui dit qu'il ne s'était pas réveiller ce matin, qu'il s'était alors sentit mal et que vu qu'on était vendredi et que le lendemain il n'y avait pas cour il allait rester à se reposer.

-« C'est pas grave au moins ? »

-« Mais non Duo, ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste un coup de fatigue. »

-« Mais t'as mangé au moins ? »

-« Euh… (gros yeux de Duo), je n'ai pas vraiment faim… »

Gros gargouillement.

-« Mon œil… bon bouge pas je vais t'acheter quelque chose »

Duo se précipita dehors et courus acheter au stand japonais des onigiris, une double portion de ramen au porc, plus un au poulet et un dernier au miso. Puis il alla acheter des canettes de différents thés parfumés chauds et enfin quelques pâtisseries. IL revint dans la chambre de Quatre, ce dernier s'était assit sur son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Duo s'assit à l'autre bout du lit, adossé contre le mur un plateau disposé devant lui et un autre devant Quatre. Et ils mangèrent.

-« Duo… tu pense pas avoir prit un peu trop de choses ? »

-« Ah bon ? Tu crois vraiment ? Pourtant tu as mangé plus de la moitié des onigiris et il ne reste plus de ramen, tu viens de les finir. »

-« Avec deux ventres comme nous c'est pas étonnant, tu me passe une pâtisserie s'il te plait ? »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Je sais pas j'hésite… passe-moi une religieuse à la vanille, un opéra et une tarte aux myrtilles »

Après avoir englouti leur repas, Duo se mit à raconter sa journée, qui pourtant avait été fort ennuyeuse, avec un tel entrain qu'elle en devint passionnante. Il décrit avec ferveur son horrible combat contre Dorothy à la cantine pour savoir qui aurait le dernier petit pain aux curry. Puis l'horrible court du professeur Quinze et ses cellules de feuilles vertes, vain ensuite les crises autoritaires de Lady Une, la bibliothécaire et enfin le cours de basket-ball du professeur Noventa, « vieux croulant incapable de courir » qui se débrouille toujours pour critiqué et coller ses 70 minutes d'échauffement de la mort avec ses 50 pompes, 50 abdos et son tours de la partie lycée du campus.

Il passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble à discuter de tous et de rien. Duo lui apprit que le professeur J, le prof d'histoire, allais leur donner un devoir à faire par groupe de 2 pour Noël et qu'ils auraient leur groupe lundi par tirage au sort. On était mi-octobre, l leur restait donc plus d'1mois. Il n'y avait pas de vacance pour la toussaint par contre il bénéficiait de 3 semaines à Noël.

Le lendemain, samedi, Quatre se sentait mieux et il décida d'aller soigner sa blessure et de changer son pansement. Il alla donc dans la salle de bain et se mit à défaire le bandage.

-« Que… MAIS QUEL CONNARD »

En enlevant la compresse il avait vu ce que cet enc#+ lui avait fait et toute sa politesse s'était envoler. Ce fils de p£'# lui avait gravé au couteau « T. B ». Ce… truc faisait environ 5 cm de haut et était placé au-dessus de l'aine sur son coté gauche. Il la désinfecta, remit un pansement et retourna se coucher en imaginant mille et une torture qu'il pourrait expérimenter sur ce sale con.

Duo revint à midi avec un déjeuner mexicain et Hilde qui avait tenu à venir disant que Wufei et Réléna déjeunaient en tête-à-tête et que Treize était avec des amis à lui. Duo lui se fichait de ce que Heero faisait, il voulait être avec son Quat-chan.

Hilde parti vers 16 heure pour la bibliothèque. L'Américain resta encore une demi-heure avant que son japonais vienne le chercher pour qu'il passe le reste de l'après midi avec lui sous les éclats de rire de Quatre. Le soir arriva et Quatre commençait à avoir faim, il commença donc à penser à se persuader qu'il devrait de lever pour aller s'acheter quelque chose quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et que Meiran entra avec des pizzas et du cola.

-« Duo m'a dit que tu étais malade et que tu devais rester couché, donc je suis aller chercher des pizzas »

-« Merci… mais comment as tu sut ou se situait ma chambre ? »

-« C'est lorsque je l'ai croisé, il était porté en sac à patate sur le dos de Heero Yuy qui lui disait qu'il allait l'attacher pour ne pas qu'il retourne te voir. Duo s'est mit à crier que t'était malade, que tu devais pas bouger de ton lit et qu'il devait t'apporter à manger. Je suis alors intervenue, il m'a dit ou était ta chambre et je suis venue »

-« Heero est vraiment possessif, on dirait pas comme ça ».

-« Tu sais, l'année dernière, alors que je me baladais, vers minuit… »

-« Tu te promène à des heurs pareils ? »

-« Oui, j'aime le claire de lune. Donc je l'ai vu tabasser un mec parce qu'il avait dit que son copain était mignon. Alors sa m'étonne pas trop de le voir porter Duo en sac à patate sur son dos pour l'enfermer dans sa chambre. »

-« C'est un mec plutôt radical, je comprends pourquoi il est ami avec Barton »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Allez mangeons »

Meiran ne posa pas plus de question sur Trowa et Quatre pas plus sur Heero. Il se mire à parler un peu d'eux. Il s'avéra que Meiran était une fan de X japan et qu'elle avait toujours voulu se marié avec hide, qu'elle avait été très triste en apprenant sa mort mais qu'elle s'était consoler avec Kaoru de Dir en grey. Qu'elle avait commencé à s'habiller en gotique Lolita en seconde suite à une crise d'opposition parentale et que finalement elle aimait bien ce style. Elle lui révéla que Wufei était en faite son cousin. Qu'elle voulait faire sociologue plus tard et étudier les tendances musicales partout dans le monde. Qu'elle adorait lire et les sorbets au citron et qu'elle jouait de la harpe depuis ses 10 ans.

Quatre lui dit qu'il avait 29 sœurs, que son détesté de père était un tyran sans cœur, qu'il jouait du violon depuis ses 7 ans. Il lui dit qu'il aimait la musique classique et le pop-rock mais qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle lui face écoutée ces musiques japonaises. Qu'il aimait lire, surtout les romans policiers. Qu'il était arabe par son père et canadien par sa mère…

Bref il se racontèrent leur vit, parlèrent musiques, livres, voyages, cours…

Meiran partis bien après le couvre feu qui était à 22h.

Le lendemain, Quatre refit son bandage et vit qu'il pouvait se mouvoir plus librement. Le médicament faisait des miracles de nos jours. Il accélérait la guérison sans la rendre incomplète, dans moins d'1 semaine il aurait complètement cicatrisé. Vers midi Duo vint le voir avec des énormes chiches-kebabs, des boissons et des babas aux rhumes. Heero était venu pour être sur que Duo serait avec lui aujourd'hui. Quatre et Duo parlèrent de leur soirée de la veille. L'un dit qu'il s'était bien amusé et l'autre se plaignit de la jalousie de son amoureux. Heero leva les yeux au ciel quand Duo lui décrit la lutte qu'il avait du mené pour pouvoir venir le voir.

-« Tu parle j'ai juste dit que je venais »

-« Naaaaaaa, Hee-chan, c'est pas vrai j'ai du argumenter pour pouvoir me sortir de tes griffes possessives »

-« Tsss, ton argument s'était quoi au juste : veux le voir ? »

Duo et Heero se mirent à se quereller quand Duo lui dit qu'il l'avait littéralement enlevé, Heero lui répondit que c'est lui qui lui avait dit que ça l'excitait quand il le portait comme ça, que ça lui avait pas déplut d'être avec lui. Il allait continuer sur sa lancée mais Quatre se mit à rire devant le couple.

Le blablatage de Duo se remit en marche jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Ensuite ils repartirent laissant Quatre seul, ce dernier en profita pour faire ses devoirs.

Le soir venu Hilde vint dîner chinois avec lui, elle avait insisté pour venir et ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Quatre se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment l'opposé de Heero, elle parlait joyeusement, rigolais souvent, elle était ouvert d'esprit, mature et franche contrairement à son apparence excentrique. Elle lui parla de Heero, qu'il était gentil mais il fallait se méfier de lui quand même, il était très lunatique et possessif. Parfois il blessait les gens mais qu'elle l'aimait quand même. Par contre elle lui dit qu'elle arrivait pas à cerner Trowa, elle le trouvait vraiment bizarre, elle lui parlait parfois, il était sympa mais bizarre.

Quatre ne dit rien sur Trowa. Hilde partit avant le couvre feu.

Le lendemain le Professeur J donna les groupe et leur sujet d'étude. Quatre se retrouva avec Myriam Dubois, une jeune fille aux cheveux noir de jais et les yeux verts pétillant avec un caractère impétueux. Duo se retrouva avec Ludivine Laiho, une jeune fille sérieuse et travailleuse aux cheveux roux en chignon, lunette carré et yeux gris inquisiteur. Quatre travaillais sur l'inquisition des sorcières de Salem et Duo sur Jeanne d'arc. Les sujets avaient aussi été tirés au sort. Le groupe de Lyra Smith et Marco Roccini était tomber sur les chevaliers de l'an mille du lac de Paladru (3.), autant dire qu'ils allaient en bavé.

Quatre et Myriam était allez à la bibliothèque et avait tracé les grandes lignes de leur recherche, se répartissant de travaille et en se donnant rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour une mise au point. Il avait fini par dîné ensemble à la cafete. Cette fille était très sympa, amusante et sérieuse dans son travaille. Il avait de la chance ils auraient put tomber sur pire, en plus leur sujet n'était pas trop mal. Myriam avait adoré, elle était fan de livres sur la sorcellerie, les fées et tous ce qui touchait à la féerie et l'héroïc-fantasie en général.

¤

Trowa ne revint le voir que mercredi.

-« Alors, que pense tu de mon cadeau ? »

Quatre qui s'était appuyé contre son bureau, bras croisés sur le torse, détourna la tête.

-« Il ne te plait pas ? »

Quatre ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncé les sourcils.

Trowa pouffa et dit :

-« On dirait que non, je suis déçu… »

Il se rapprocha de quatre, mis une de ses mains sur la hanche droite de Quatre et porta l'autre à son visage, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux de Quatre lançais des étincelles, il était en colère suite à ce que lui avait fait ce bâtard.

-« Va-y trésor, exprime le fond de ta pensé. Pousse ton hurlement primaire comme dirait Bigard. »

-« Espèce de sale petite ordure… »

Trowa continua à sourire, alors que Quatre était près à tout bonnement lui casser la figure. Ses cour de boxe chinoise allait il enfin servir ?

Il repoussa violemment Trowa qui atterrit sur le lit, un sourire présent mais un regard attentif à ce qui allais ce passer. Si son jouet devenait trop violent il faudrait qu'il le calme assez rapidement.

Quatre reprit la parole, sa voit sifflait et tremblait, on y ressentait toute sa colère.

-« Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour qui que ce soit ? T'es vraiment le pire des connards, je te hais à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer… »

Trowa l'observait toujours très attentivement, comme un si c'était un lion prêt à bondir sur lui, alors que ce dernier avançait.

-« … j'ai qu'une envie c'est de te frapper… »

Quatre arma son poing et le visa la tête de son vis-à-vis. Il voulait la lui faire éclater. Mais Trowa intercepta son poing et avec une force et une agilité incroyable fit basculer Quatre sur le lit l'emprisonnant sous lui. Celui-ci se débattit comme un diable, mais l'autre avait une telle force qu'il se retrouva vite les bras au-dessus de la tête dans l'incapacité presque totale de bouger. (4)

Trowa se mit alors à lui mordiller le coup, retenant ses bras d'une main la seconde commençant à caresser le flanc de Quatre. Le châtain dit alors, entre deux suçons :

-« Et bien, tu ne me frappe pas ? »

Quatre se remit à bouger quand soudain il s'immobilisa… quelque chose de dur commençait à presser contre sa cuisse. Il réalisa avec horreur que le faite de se débattre avait fait dresser son tortionnaire.

-« Tu n'ondule plus ? »

Trowa délaissa son coup pour encrer son regard dans le sien, une flamme que Quatre n'avait jamais vu y brillait… qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Les mots de son aîné résonnèrent dans sa tête, comme s'il allait lui permettre de comprendre… tu n'ondules plus… le blond réalisa que, alors qu'il pensait se débattre il ne faisait que remuer sous lui, attisant son désir.

Oh non ! il comprit ce qui se passait… il ouvrit grand les yeux

Ses lèvres furent capturer par d'autres, les baisers fut violent, désireux et profond. Il avait l'impression que son but était d'aller le plus profond possible. Quatre essaya de libéré ses mains, ce qui le fit bouger sous Trowa et il sentit ce qui était contre sa cuisse pressé d'avantage. La main libre du châtain s'était mise à parcourir le torse du blond sous sa chemise.

Trowa cessa soudain de l'embrasser et de le peloter et il se redressa, Quatre le regarda, incapable bouger alors que ce dernier lui déboutonna sa chemise afin de l'enlever, ce qu'il fit. Il attacha rapidement les mains jointes de Quatre aux barreaux de son lit puis dit :

-« Comme ça tu ne pourras pas partir. »

Avant d'enlever son t-shirt, dévoilant un torse finement musclé et un piercing sur le téton droit. Les mains libres, Trowa recommençant ça à parcourir le torse, le coup, l'embrassant parfois. Quatre ne bougeait pas, il ne voulait pas mais il s'était laissé attacher et le moindre de ses gestes excitait encore plus l'autre.

De son coté Trowa pouvait enfin se mouvoir aisément, son joli jouet était attaché, ses mains étaient libres d'aller ou elles voulaient. Il était incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il le voulait maintenant alors il le prenait maintenant. De plus ce n'était pas parce que Quatre ne bougeait plus qu'il n'était pas excité, le simple fait de le toucher le rendait dingue, sa peau était douce et sucrée, il adorait ça. Il se mit à déboutonné le pantalon de Quatre et lui retira rapidement, alors que ce dernier ce mettait à protester il déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui souffla :

-« Chhhh, tais toi mon ange… »

Avant de ce remettre à l'embrasser, il adorait lui donner des surnoms sa lui allait bien.

Une fois qu'il eut suffisamment exploré le corps de Quatre à son goût il décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il sortit un tube de lubrifiant, s'en badigeonna les doigts et dit à Quatre de se détendre avant de commencer à le préparer. Il le fit tous en continuant à l'embrasser sur le coup, la bouche.

Une fois qu'il le jugea près, il déboutonna son pantalon et entra en lui jusqu'à la garde dans un grognement de plaisir alors que Quatre s'arque butait à cause de la douleur.

-« Mmmm, on dirait que t'es tailler pour moi »

Ce fut après avoir dit ça que Trowa se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite et fort jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme et s'effondrer sur Quatre.

Au bout d'un moment il se retira, détacha Quatre, se rhabilla et reparti sans rien dire après l'avoir embrasser. Avec de l'expérience son jouet deviendrait sûrement un excellent coup.

Quatre resta un moment immobile. Quand il se redressa, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et alla prendre une douche, il frotta tellement sa peau qu'elle en devint rouge. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et pris un pyjama propre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa robe… il s'effondra et se mis à pleurer, la robe serrer contre lui.

Il le haïssait, un jour il lui ferait payer pour ça et ce qui allait suivre…

à suivre

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà une fin de chapitre pas bien gai.

J'ai pas voulu faire de véritable lemon, un parce qu'on a pas le droit, deux parce que qu'il y'en a déjà plein, trois parce que je pense pas exceller dans ce domaine. Donc c'est truc pas bien méchant que j'ai marqué (bien qu'il y aurait eu plein de chose à dire sur leur état d'esprit, en gros Quatre déteste (normal) et Trowa adore)

Je trouve mes chapitres assez irréguliers pour l'instant…

Notes de l'auteur plus ou moins utiles, le retour :

1. c'est une prostituée de luxe, une courtisane en somme (c'est fou le nombre de mots différent qu'il y a pour dire prostitué de bas ou haut étage confondu). Enfin n'oublions pas que Quatre a eu une éducation très stricte alors il ne dit pas trop de vulgarité mais utilise des mots comme vil, ignoble, infâme… (en plus j'adore ce genre d'expressions).  
2. j'avais pas dit que cette histoire, tout comme Trowa d'ailleurs, était tordue ?  
3. c'est un film, on connaît la chanson je crois.  
4. n'oublions pas, Trowa est une sorte de Jet Li mélangé à Terminator. Il est super fort et super agile… limite il botterait les fesses à Jacky Chan.


	4. Chapter 4: Et pendant ce temps

Chantage.

Disclaimer : J'adorai que les personnages des Gundam Wing m'appartienne, je pourrait faire mille et une chose avec ça serai vraiment le pied. Mais voilà je suis beaucoup possessive alors si ils étaient à moi je refuserai catégoriquement de les prêter et toutes les fics super que j'ai lu sur eux n'aurait probablement jamais existé donc non, j'en veux pas je préfère les emprunté et continué de lire des fic super

Note :  
Bon la ce chapitre sert grave à rien mais j'avait envie de l'écrire. Je sait laisser passer 4 mois pour pondre ça, ça craint mais que voulez vous il semblerai que certaines muses soit en grève (encore à cause de ce foutus CPE suis sure) et la mienne fait partie des gréviste forcené. Enfin je m'excuse de l'attente et promet de posté le suivant très vite (faut rattrapé le retard).  
Au faite on est toujours en OOC pour certain.

Merci à : Yami shino, Boby la sagesse, Yamayo, Aki no Sabaku et yuki-chan pour vos reviews qui, comme toujours, m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Et encore pardon pour le délai qui, j'en convient, est exagéré. Vous pouvez m'engueuler par review si vous voulez, je l'aurais bien cherché.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Et pendant ce temps…**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤

**Heero et Duo.**

Ce que Heero pouvait être possessif… Alala, il l'aimait, ça il en était sur mais parfois le brun l'énervait un peu, il l'avait toujours sur le dos, il lui demandais toujours ou il allais, avec qui, pourquoi. Bon énervait énervait pas tant que ça, a chaque fois que Duo voulait lui dire de le lâcher un peu, qu'il avait parfois besoin d'espace il regardait son amour et la… il oubliais tout et venait se peloter contre lui en ronronnant comme un petit chat. Duo ressemblait vraiment à un princesse de conte de fée éperdument amoureuse de son prince charmant.

Apres être sorti de la chambre de Quatre l'estomac bien remplit, notre joli couple décida d'aller se promené dans le parc le temps d'une ballade digestive. Cette dernière ce termina bien vie car un fois dans le parque nos deux amoureux s'assirent sur un banc devant l'étang. Eh oui le campus de Sank possédait un parc gigantesque plein de verdures, avec un petit bois, quelques étangs, un lac artificiel, des jardins japonais, anglais et français… bref plein d'endroits merveilleux et romantiques à souhait.

Ils était donc assis sur un banc, dans un coin tranquille ou personne ne pouvait les voir et ou on leur foutraient la paix, bras dessus dessous, une tête reposant sur une épaule. Les deux amant regardais le magnifique spectacle que dame nature leur offrait.

Un moment passa, puis Duo rompit le silence ambiant :

-« C'est beau hein ? »

Heero ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui faire un bisou sur le front.

« Je suis content, je m'entent très bien avec Quatre, je sens qu'on va devenir très proche tout les deux et ça me fait plaisir. Avec mon père on voyageait tout le temps quand il était vivant alors je n'ai jamais eu d'ami très proche. Bien sur je t'ai toi, (Duo avait remarquer l'air renfrogné de Heero qui disait « Et moi alors ? ») mais c'est pas pareil, un amour et une amitié c'est pas pareil. »

Et il se tue, le brun n'avait jamais été très loquace mais c'était pas grave, il lui parlais avec son cœur alors qu'il ne lui réponde pas tous le temps le châtain s'en fichait. En plus il parlais suffisamment pour deux.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, tous les deux, dans leur bulle d'adolescent amoureux. Puis Heero dit à sa moitié de ce lever et ils partirent en direction du dortoir des terminal.

Heero et Trowa partageaient la même chambre mais Trowa passait le plus clair de son temps hors de sa chambre, il rentrait souvent tard le soir, du moins jamais avant le couvre feu et y était rarement pendant la journée. D'après Heero le grand châtain était un solitaire qui aimait la nature et lire un livre perché dans un arbre pendant la journée était, entre autre, l'un de ses petits plaisirs.

Mais son absence arrangeait nos deux amant qui allait pouvoir s'adonner à leur sport favori. La chambre était assez spacieuse, il y avait deux lits assez éloigné l'un de l'autre coincés entre le mur du font et celui de la salle de bain, empêchant ainsi ceux qui se tenait près de la porte de les voir ce qui garantissait un bonne intimité. Ensuite il y avait deux bureau, une armoire mural et une salle de bain privé avec douche et toilette. Un chambre comme toutes celle qu'avait les pensionnaires du campus. L'originalité de cette chambre était que les deux garçon avait installé sur leur lit des rideau qui leur donnait encore plus d'intimité, c'était marrant on aurait dit des lit à baldaquin. Mais le problème c'était que, alors que Heero et Duo jouait au cow-boy et à l'étalon sauvage, les rideau était fermé et il était arrivé plusieurs fois à Duo, une fois les ébats terminés, d'entre ouvrir les rideau pour X raison et de voir Trowa tranquillement assit sur son lit en train de lire un roman. Cella gênait toujours un peu Duo et Heero avait l'air de s'en foutre totalement.

La première fois qu'il avait aperçus Trowa sur son lit après leur folle étreinte, Duo avait viré au rouge et un oreiller avait sauvagement attaqué Heero alors qu'une flopée de juron silencieux fusait.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre le terminal referma la porte à clé, se tourna vers le seconde et un baiser plein de passion fut échanger alors que les pas des deux amants les menait vers un lit.

¤

**Réléna et Wufei.**

Comme chaque dimanche Réléna allait manger avec son père. Le repas se passait toujours de la même façon, il lui demandais comment ce passait ces cours, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, si Wufei était gentil avec elle…

Ils mangeaient ensemble, puis à la fin du dîner son père retournait travailler en courant après lui avoir fait un bisou et lui dire qu'il était fière d'elle.

Bah, c'était toujours pareil, à ce niveau la, Réléna n'attendait pas grand chose de lui, avant elle espérait de la affection de la tendresse comme toutes les petites filles, mais maintenant elle avait grandit et puis maintenant elle avait Wufei…

Elle vivait sa vie et était heureuse comme ça.

Comme tout les dimanche, une fois sa rencontre avec son père terminer elle allait rejoindre Wufei devant la bibliothèque.

-« Alors ? »

-« Bah… comme d'hab. »

Wufei soupira

-« T'en fait pas, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis je qu'il m'aime à sa manière et qu'il travaille dur pour notre pays, alors ça me va. Je suis plus une enfant je sais que certaine choses sont comme elles sont et qu'elles ne changerons pas. Il aime son travaille, et même si il est débordé il prend le temps de manger avec moi tout les dimanche depuis mon arrivé ici donc ça me va. »

Le chinois la regarda et lui pris la main l'entraînant à sa suite vers un petit salon de thé japonais du nom de « Akatsuki ». Ils commandèrent du thé et des dangos et restèrent environ 1 heure à discuté de tout et de rien.

Malgré ses propos misogyne et son grand machisme, Wufei était un compagnon doux et attentif. Réléna était très heureuse avec lui, il était beau, doux, gentil, attentionné, galant, intelligent, doué pour un tas de chose, fort, bon cuisinier… bref c'était une perle, sa perle.

Après ce quatre heure romantique la blonde et le chinois partirent pour la salle de délégué ou s'organisait la fête du lycée. Bien qu'étant sur le même campus l'université et le lycée fonctionnait séparément. L'université avait son jour de fête et le lycée le sien. Ainsi on pouvait accédé aux deux sans courir d'un établissement à un autre parce qu'on voulais voir telle ou telle spectacle.

Ils y avait sept classe de seconde, six de première et autant de terminal. Chaque classe avait deux délégués, une fille et un garçon. Ensemble il allais voir quel était le budget, quelles activité pouvait être proposé, comment ce déroulerait le festival, ce qui allait l'ouvrir et ce qui le clôturait. Ils avait beaucoup de boulot.

Réléna était, bien sur, la présidente du conseil des délégué, Dorothy Catalognia, une éleve de première ES était la vice présidente, Etienne Dupond (Term STG compta) était le comptable et Simon Perrin (2nd) et Laurette Smith (1ère S) étaient secrétaire. Wufei lui était délégué de sa classe. Les autre délégué était la pour prendre les instruction, discuté des détail, énoncé des idées.

La réunion se termina tard dans la nuit, les délégués devant maintenant trouvé ce que leur classe allaient bien pouvoir faire pour la fêtes.

¤

Hilde 

Hilde avait chercher toute la journée ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mangé ce soir avec Quatre. Réléna étant de corvée de réunion, Treize travaillant sur son exposé et la cafeterai Sud « Lola's dancing » ou elle venait travailler étant fermé pour rénovation elle décida d'aller traîner dans le parc avec d'autres amies à elle.

¤

à suivre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'avais dit qu'il servait a rien ce chapitre. (3 pages ça craint V.V)  
Donc pas de note.  
Et le suivant est derrière.  
Bon « Akatsuki », je sais me suis pas fais chier (en plus je les aime pas… il veulent faire du mal à mon gaara et mon naru-chan TT) mais bon j'avais pas d'idée.


	5. Chapter 5

Chantage.

School fic.

Disclaimer : perso pas à moi, sauf ceux que je crée pour la fic.

Note :  
OOC, bref comme d'hab.

Bon suite au chapitre qui sert à rien on reprend l'histoire la ou on s'en était arrêté y'a un peu moment de ça. Le chapitre 4 montrait juste que, ailleurs, tout va bien et que personne ne se doute de rien.

-----------------------------------o

¤

**Chapitre 5.**

¤

Quatre se réveilla les yeux boursoufler et rougit à causes des pleurs. Sa robe était serrée contre lui.

Huit heures… Aujourd'hui il commençait à 10h…

Quatre commença à s'étirer, se disant qu'aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau et qu'il ne fallait pas repenser à la veille, ce qui était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, quand il se bloqua…

Dieu qu'il avait mal, pas sa plaie, elle n'était plus douloureuse, mais son dos… il avait l'impression qu'un camion s'était amusé à faire des allez retour sur ses reins. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore.

Quatre commença à essayer de se relever pour prendre de l'anti-douleur mais il s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Mais pourquoi lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui arrivait que des malheurs ? Pourquoi cette fichue loi Murphy (1) la collait-elle comme une mouche au cul d'une vache.

-« Merde »

Quatre donna un coup de poing sur la table de nuit et péta son réveille, s'entaillant en même temps la main. Et voilà que sa continuait.

Ces petits épisodes du réveil lui avaient réussi à lui faire oublier la veille et ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la glace qu'il s'en rappela de nouveau. Il se trouvait misérable, encore plus qu'a son père ou l'autre con, connard, salaud, ordure, fumier… de Barton, c'était à lui qu'il en voulait pour s'être laissé faire. Il resta un long moment sous la douche et quand il regarda ça montre (9h45) il se remit à pester contre le monde entier tout en s'habillant.

Il ne pensa plus de la journée à ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir, depuis qu'il était victime de cet odieux chantage et qu'il avait compris ou Barton voulait en venir, il s'était crée une sorte de carapace de jour, le jour, il oubliait, redevenait ce petit Quatre que les autres connaissaient et la nuit, il enlevait ce masque fait de sourire et de bonne humeur pour laisser place à celui de la résignation vis a vis du châtain et celui de la peur d'être découvert.

Ces journées lui faisaient du bien, Duo et lui rigolait souvent, ça lui remontait le moral, il s'accrochait à des brides de moments joyeux. Son exposé avec Myriam avançait bien et serait amplement prêt pour le jour J. Celui de Duo avançait bien aussi, Ludivine le faisait marcher à la baguette et il ne cessait de se plaindre à Quatre comme quoi cette fille était une tortionnaire qui avait des moyens de pression qui ne devrait exister. C'était inhumain de lui piquer son pot de Nutella et de menacer de le jeter s'il ne tapait pas tous les textes pour la semaine prochaine.

Quatre lui s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec sa coéquipière, il mangeait ensemble tous les jours pour bien voir quoi faire et allais tous les soirs à la bibliothèque pendant une ou deux heures ou ils avançaient tous en papotant ; quinze à vingt cinq minutes de boulots et le reste en discutions.

Le vendredi arriva et les délégués, Ludivine Laiho et Claus Van Garrett, leur annonça qu'il fallait un thème pour la fête du Lycée qui avait lieu le 15 et le 16 décembre soit dans un peu plus de deux mois. Plusieurs idées fusèrent et celle de la pièce de théâtre version comique fut celle choisi. Une pièce de théâtre s'était certes long à mettre en place mais une fois joué on avait la journée libre. La belle au bois dormant fut choisie, Duo hurlant que c'était son dessin animé préféré et voulant qu'il se taise la classe entière avait voté pour. Donc adjugé vendus pour la belle aux bois dormant.

Puis Lira, Myriam et Jade, grandes fanes de manga Shojo ont lancé l'idée d'inversé les rôles, les filles en garçon et les garçons en fille. Bien sur presque tous les garçons ont voté contre et toutes les filles ont voté pour et bien que les nombres de filles et des garçons soit le même le faite que « presque » tous les garçons votèrent contre fit pencher la balance en faveur des filles. Eh oui vous l'avez bien deviné alors que Quatre protestait activement contre, porter une robe lui avait suffisamment porté préjudice comme ça, Duo trouva ça marrant et vota pour.

-« 16 contre 14, on inversera les rôles » avait dit Ludivine un éclat rieur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas dans les yeux.

-« Bon on prend le conte sous la forme que l'a écrit Perrault et on le transforme en pièce de théâtre » reprit Claus.

-« HEIN ? On le prend pas comme dans le film ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Duo, dit Ludivine, le film et le texte ne sont pas pareille. D'abord il y a 7 fées pas 3, les personnages n'ont pas de nom, la princesse ne part vivre dans une forêt, le prince n'arrive qu'après 100 ans et il ne combatte pas de dragon. De plus, la reine mère est en faite une ogresse qui veut dévorer sa belle fille et ses 2 enfants, Aurore et Jour, et elle finit la tête dévorer par de vilaines bêtes »

Ces paroles eurent un effet dévastateur sur Duo, le prince Philipe ne tombait pas dans la rivière, ne dansait avec Rose en chantant une chanson, il ne combattait pas héroïquement un dragon et le pire, la belle-mère de la princesse était une horrible ogresse … Son visage devint blanc, le choc était trop dur pour lui.

Puis vint le sauveur, enfin la sauveuse, Poe Harris une timide jeune fille d'origine tahitienne proposa :

-« Et si on mélangeait le film et le conte original sans la partie sur la mère ogresse? Comme ça on aurait déjà une partie des dialogues et on pourrait dire que 3 des 7 fées seraient partie avec Aurore… »

-« OUI ! C'est ça on fait ça ! » au fur et a mesure que Poe avait parlé les couleurs de Duo était revenus

-« Bien ! On répartit les rôles par tirage au sort et ceux qui n'auront pas de rôle s'occuperons en priorité des costumes, décors, texte et tout le reste aidé par les ceux qui n'ont pas les rôles principaux ça marche ? »

-« OUAIS ! » général de la classe

Les rôles furent donc tiré au sort et la répartition fut la suivante :

Le Roi : Myriam Dubois  
La Reine : Thibault Loiseau  
Le Père du prince et Roi : Julie Lynch  
La mère du prince et reine sans être ogresse : Claus Van Garrett  
Le Prince Philipe : Gabrielle Seros  
La princesse Aurore/Rose : Quatre R. Winner  
La fée bleu Pimprenelle : Duo Maxwell  
La fée verte Pâquerette : Kazuki Aoi  
La fée rouge Margueritte : Lou Davis  
La fée violette : Marco Rossini  
La fée jaune : Jack Armand  
La fée rose : Louis De Mestre  
La fée orange : Charles Marin  
La méchante sorcière Maléfique : Teddy Bourdu  
Le dragon : Tom Belin  
Les figurants : Poe Harris, Marielle Leman, Ludivine Laiho, Judith et Félicité Hermann, Jean Marie Gillot.  
(2)

Quand Quatre vu son nom en face du rôle de la princesse, il resta bouche bée… mais pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharnait-il contre lui ? Pourquoi ? Mais qu'avait-il donc fait ?

Duo lui trouva ça très drôle.

-« Génial Quat-chan t'es la vedette, c'est cool. En plus je suis sur que tu seras superbe en robe de princesse ! »

Le blond ne réussit qu'à étirer les lèvres en guise de sourire.  
« _Mais pourquoi moi ? »_

Les délégués semblaient assez fières, les rôles avaient été assez bien répartis et il avait eu pas mal de chance. Quatre ferai une magnifique princesse et Tom serait parfait en dragon avec son mètre 90 et ses 100 kg.

Le soir venu Quatre s'affala sur son lit, il était fatigué. Il repensa à la pièce et sourie, finalement c'était une bonne idée, tant pis s'il était en fille il allait bien se marrer.

Quatre attendait avec une grande impatience les première vacance, à savoir celle de Noël. (Celle de Toussaint n'éxistant pas pourdeuxraison, la première officiel, c'est pas pratique pour ceux qui habitait loin qui ne pourrait rentré chez eux ce qui pourrait créé des jalousie entre élèves et puis 1 semaine et demi c'est rien et la secondofficieuse, qui laissait entendre que la directrice s'était fait plaquer par son fiancé durant cesvacances et donc par vengence les avait suprimé).De plussa sœur Iria lui avait proposé de venir chez elle ce qu'il avait accepté avec empressement. Quitter cet enfer durantles vacances de Noëlqu'il avait crut salvateur lui ferai le plus grand bien. Enfin Barton l'avait laissé tranquille, le faite qu'il l'ignore une fois hors de cette chambre était déjà pas si mal, enfin moins il le voyait mieux il se portait. Etre sa petite poupée articulée était suffisamment désagréable comme ça.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, ne pensant à rien, juste comme ça allongé loin de ses soucis, un léger sourire de bien être. C'était agréable, il avait l'impression de volé, dans les nuages, rien dans la tête, léger comme l'air, juste lui, rien d'autre…

Quand il réouvrit les yeux il tomba sur un visage pencher vers le sien, ses yeux plongé dans une mer verte. Quatre mit un moment à réaliser que c'était Trowa qui était en face de lui. Quand il le réalisa enfin, il se redressa brutalement et se recula le plus loin possible de lui, les yeux grand ouvert une angoisse légèrement présente. Le châtain avait le don de le surprendre au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins, de plus à sa vue le blond ne pouvait empêcher cette lueur de peur au fond de ces prunelles. Sa simple présence lui donnait des frissons dans le dos comme s'il l'effrayait, Trowa avait toujours quelque chose d'inquiétant quand il venait le voir. En présence des autres il était différent, il faisait moins peur. Seul il était effrayant.

Le cœur de Quatre battait la chamade, l'autre sembla le remarquer car il eut un petit sourire en coin et approcha sa main du visage du plus jeune. Ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul mais, étant déjà contre le mur, il ne fit que se tasser un peu plus contre la tapisserie. Quand la main de Trowa toucha sa joue, il frissonna.

-« Eh bien Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il recommençait, il continuait à lui poser des questions stupides dont il connaissait pertinemment la réponse, comme pour être sur que Quatre était bien en sa possession, incapable de lui résister, sa peur de lui l'en empêchant.

-« Je te fais peur ? »

Quatre senti une bouffé de colère monter en lui et il écarta la main de Trowa d'un geste sec.

Trowa regarda sa main puis il sourit un peu plus franchement. Les réactions de Quatre n'était jamais les bonnes, il n'était pas encore aussi docile que ce qu'il espérait mais bientôt ça changerai.

BAM

Quatre se redressa en ce tenant la joue gauche. Il venait de se prendre un revers de la main gauche. Trowa l'avait frappé vraiment fort, il avait failli le faire tomber du lit.

-« J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas encore comprit » Il saisit Quatre par les cheveux de sa main droite, le forçant à le regarder et poussant sa main de son visage. Quatre avait une grosse trace rouge sur son visage qui commençait à enfler un peu et goût de sang dans la bouche. Il sentit des doigts sur sa joue gauche alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son tortionnaire. Trowa le regardait avec une fausse douceur et reprit « C'est moi qui décide de ce qui se passe, de que tu fais, et ne fait pas. Quatre tu as un si beau visage, c'est vraiment dommage de l'abîmé mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. »

Trowa le repoussa violemment sur le lit et se leva.

-« J'étais venu te parler gentiment, prendre des nouvelles de toi, et toi, tu me repousse si violemment, je pourrais mal le prendre tu sais. Mais changeons de sujet, j'ai appris que votre classe allait faire une pièce de théâtre. Duo n'a pas voulu dire quoi, il dit que c'est une surprise. Il a aussi dit que tu avais le rôle principal. Je me demande ce que c'est… tu pourrais me le dire, mais ce ne serai plus une surprise alors j'attendrai. Enfin pour l'instant, on verra pour la suite. »

Il le regarda, entre temps Quatre s'était redressé et s'était rassit à l'endroit ou il était avant de se prendre une claque.

-« Tu n'es pas très loquace, mais c'est pas grave. »

Trowa se rassit sur le lit, face à Quatre, le regardant avec un sourire des plus faux. Il réalisa alors qu'il l'avait peut être frappé un peu fort. Sa joue avait bien enflé, c'était assez ennuyeux. Il se leva donc pour aller chercher la trousse de soin de Quatre de la quelle il sortit une pommade contre les coups. Il se rapprocha de Quatre et lui dit de venir, ce le blond fit sans broncher de peur de se prendre un autre coup encore plus violent. Il le plaça entre ses jambes face à lui et lui appliqua une bonne dose de pommade. Le produit agissait vraiment vite, les laboratoires OZ faisaient vraiment des produits miracles, déjà la douleur s'atténuait. Au bout d'un quart d'heure sa joue ne lui faisait plus mal et elle avait presque entièrement retrouvé sa forme initiale, elle était juste encore légèrement enflé, mais à peine.

Ce quart d'heure avait parut une éternité pour Quatre, rester ainsi, face à ce sale type, qui fait mine de te soigné alors que deux minutes plutôt il a failli de pété la mâchoire… quelle sale hypocrite. Alors que le blond fulminait à l'intérieur et le traitait de tout ce qui pouvait être péjoratif, allant de toquard à enculé s'arrêtant sur patates pourries, microbe et autres. Trowa lui pensait, à ce qui allait suivre…

Que faire, le faire ou pas ?

La réflexion ne dura tout même cinq minutes, pendant les dix premières minute il avait regardé Quatre, pensé au DM qu'il devait rendre pour la semaine prochaine, allez emprunter livre de Freud dont il avait entendu parler à la BU…

Une fois tirées de ses songes il déposa ses mains sur les hanches de Quatre et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, il resta ainsi en suspend pendant plusieurs secondes, puis s'écarta. Il regarda Quatre perplexe…

Ça n'allait pas, le blond n'était pas dans la bonne position. Assit sur les genoux ses jambes repliées sous lui Quatre regarda Trowa… allait-il partir ? Puis il suivit les yeux du châtain et comprit que sa position l'ennuyait. Mais voilà Quatre était rester assit ainsi plus d'un quart d'heure et ses jambes étaient endolories, il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette position et quand Trowa lui déplia les jambes il laissa un gémissement plaintif passer la barrière de ses lèvres. (3)

Trowa le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une grosse bêtise. Quatre plaqua immédiatement sa main devant sa bouche comme un petit garçon pris en faute. L'aîné le regarda un moment et lui retira sa main de devant sa bouche, cette plainte avait été plus qu'attrayante. Il fit basculer Quatre sur le dos.

Tant pis il le ferait, mais juste une foi alors, quoi que si Quatre se mettait à gémir, il serait obligé de recommencer. Et au pire il dormirait avec lui s'il était trop fatigué pour rentré dans sa chambre, il avait fermé à clé de toute façon.

A suivre

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi est-ce que ça fini comme ça ? hein quelqu'un peut me le dire.  
Non, plus sérieusement, ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais la suite arrive. Promis pas de délai trop long. Je l'écris et la poste.  
Sur celui-la, bas a par la rencontre 3/4, pas top, mais y'a ce qui devait ce passer, je voulais faire une fête avec Quatre en princesse.

Note bien plus inutile qu'utile de l'auteur :

1. celle de l'emmerdement maximum bien sur.  
2. Désoler pour les noms mais j'avais pas d'idée, en plus les noms que j'aime son bizarre en général et je vous ai épargné cella. Si jamais quelqu'un porte un de ces noms, je suis désoler mais c'est pas fait exprès.  
3. nan sérieux vous avez déjà essayé de rester plus de 5min assit comme les Japonais on l'habitude de s'asseoir, sur les genoux ? que ceux qui n'aurait pas les jambes endoloris au bout d'un quart d'heure de cette position me dise comment il fond, moi au bout de 2min je souffre le martyre TT


	6. Chapter 6

Chantage.

Note :  
OOC, rien ne change.  
School fic.  
Disclaimer : perso pas à moi, sauf ceux que je crée pour la fic (et me suis bien fait chier pour leur trouver un nom à ceux la)  
Pensée de Quatre en italique.  
  
**Erratum :** J'avais fait une erreur dans le chapitre 5, je l'ai corrigé. Oui, il n'y a pas de vacance à la toussaint dans ce campus bien que le jour en lui-même soit férié. Donc en faite ça fait que (en gros) Quatre attend Noël avec impatience pour être le plus loin possible de Trowa et Iria lui a demandé de passer Noël avec lui, ce qu'il a accepté. Dsl, j'avais oublié ce détail lorsque je l'ai écrit.

Blabla de moi :  
Ouais je sais tout le monde s'en fou mais j'en avais envie, et puis vous pouvez toujours le sauter c'est ça qui est bien quand on lit, quand on s'en fou on saute  
Donc, le pourquoi du comment je mets du temps avec les chapitres est du à ma nouvelle passion, avant je passais tout mon temps à lire des fics maintenant c'est les scan-trad, je pas mon temps à en chercher, télécharger et lire, problème pour une obscure raison (sûrement pour me faire chier… ah la sale bête !) mon ordi refuse l'IRC du coup je galère un peu, mais heureusement y'a e-mule TT

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Pour certaine j'y est répondu le jour ou j'ai poster le chapitre, pardon pour le délai de réponse.

-----------------------------------o

¤

**Chapitre 6.**

¤

Tous les soirs, après les cours, la classe de Quatre créaient les textes, répétaient, décidaient des décors et prenaient les mesures pour les costumes et trouvaient leur styles et leurs couleurs.

Les costumes des fées étaient tous similaires mais leur couleur variaient en fonction de celle de la fée. Ainsi ils auraient tous une robe qui leur donnerait des allures de meringue géante et des petits escarpins dans leur couleur. La méchante sorcière aurait une longue robe noir vaporeuse avec une carpe et une couffe similaire à celle du dessin animé car sinon « ça aurait pas fait classe » selon Duo. Les reines et leurs rois avaient habits moyenâgeux assez simple mais avec des couleurs vivent. Les figurants des habits de paysans et le dragon était un costume vert rembourrer avec des écailles énormes et une tête qui rajoutais plus d'un mètre au porteur du costume.

La robe de la princesse était la plus travailler, il avait fallut plus de trois semaine de travaille intensif de la part de Renko Ayanami, George Franklin et Poe Harris. Il avait été décidé que Quatre n'aurait qu'une seule robe car comme ça il serait belle tout le temps. C'était une magnifique robe blanche et bleu vaporeuse qui mettait en valeur son maintient et les fines courbent de son corps (1), il portait une longue perruque blonde comme les blés, de splendides pantoufles blanches aux reflets d'argent, une chaîne en argent avec une perle grise et un délicat maquillage qui soulignait la finesse de ses traits androgyne. Ainsi vêtu, il ressemblait à si méprendre à une fille.

Les costumes avaient été créés en priorité puis, une foi finie, tous ceux qui s'en étaient occupé s'attelaient à présent aux décors.

Ludivine était le metteur en scène et était assisté de Claus. Deux personnes avaient été nommées aux accessoires : Alizée Vilet et Ode Richard mais elles avaient demandé une personne en plus et Duo vient à leur aide.

Bref tous les préparatifs avançaient à bonne allure et seraient normalement près 1 semaine avant la date fatidique, leur laissant ainsi le temps de répéter avec les costumes et les décors pour des retouches éventuelles.

L'exposé d'Histoire que le professeur J leur avait donné de Quatre et Myriam avait été fini, ils s'y étaient attelés un week-end entier et l'avait bouclé définitivement, voulant ce consacrer entièrement a la fête et leur pièce de théâtre.

Duo avait été contraint de faire de même, Ludivine ne lui laissant guère le choix. Cette dernière c'était d'ailleurs trouver une passion pour le théâtre.

En général les préparatifs et les répétitions duraient jusque dans la soirée Et c'était lessivé que la 2nd 4 retournait dans son dortoir. Car il avait toujours leurs devoirs à faire et Duo avait l'impression que les prof leur en donnait encore plus que d'habitude.

Il restait moins de trois semaines avant la fête du Lycée. Tous les élèves commençaient à ne parler plus que de ça. Ils demandaient aux autres classe ce qu'elles contaient faire, certaines le gardais secret d'autre le criaient haut et fort.

La fête du lycée se faisait juste avant le début des vacances de Noël, le jeudi et le vendredi, le mardi et mercredi étaient des journées banalisées pour bien laissé le temps au lycéen de préparer leur fête. Duo se demandait toujours pourquoi le lundi ne l'était pas lui aussi ce à quoi Heero répondit d'une voix neutre que c'était ce jour là que les profs donnaient les devoirs à faire.

Trowa venait voir Quatre 1 à 2 fois par semaine mais en ce moment c'était plus une voir moins, que deux. Ce qui n'était en rien pour lui déplaire moins il voyait sa sale tronche mieux il se portait. C'était sûrement à cause de la préparation de l'activité qu'allait présenter sa classe. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, Trowa était très pris par la préparation du projet de sa classe mais ce n'était pas tout, Trowa était un play-boy et il aimait la diversité.

Leur prof de français, Madame Jourdan une vipère de premier ordre étant malade Duo et Quatre décidèrent d'aller boire un verre au « Lola's dancing ». Le blond n'y ayant jamais mit les pieds, son ami l'y tira de force, les uniformes des serveuses étant à voir.

Quand il arrivèrent Quatre trouva l'ambiance très kitch, ambiance pop et cyber doll à souhait, cet endroit aurait du changer de nom. Les serveuses portaient des espèces de salopette qui se terminait en jupe bouffante assez courte écarlate qui leur cintrait le bas l'abdomen et s'arrêtait quelque centimètre sous la poitrine, des brettelles sur les épaules croisées dans le dos, un haut blanc a manche courte épousant leur forme et des chaussettes blanches montantes mi-cuisse avec des chaussures verni rouge à petite semelle compenser. Elle avait aussi une coiffe en dentelle blanche sur la tête qui tenait grâce à des barrettes rouges. C'était vraiment bizarre et indescriptible mais marrant. Pendant sa contemplation des lieux Quatre ne vit pas Duo faire de grand geste en direction de quelqu'un avant de ce diriger vers la personne en question. Sortant de ses pensées, il vit Duo bouger et il se pressa de le rejoindre…

Quand il reconnus la personne en question, ses yeux devinrent froid et il n'eut plus qu'une envie : partir. En effet assis à cette table, sirotant une boisson pleine de chantilly aux couleurs étranges Trowa Barton lisait un livre sur les influences et les manipulations en psychologie.

-Salut, Tro ! dit Duo d'un ton enthousiaste.

Le terminal leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, sourit en le voyant, inclinant la tête en guise de salutation avant de les regarder successivement. Ce dernier lui lança un bonjour à contre cœur mais courtois. Une de ses règles de vie étant « Polie et courtois en toute circonstance ». Duo reprit la conversation

-T'es seul ?

-Oui, j'ai trouvé ce livre et j'avais envie de le lire dans un endroit sympa.

-On peut s'asseoir avec toi ?

Dans son fort intérieur Quatre hurlait que non mais Trowa, et ce traître de Duo, ne semblèrent pas de cet avis et il se retrouva assit en face Trowa et à coté de Duo qui commandait deux chocolat chaud avec une boule de vanille et plein de chantilly.

-Faut à tout pris que tu goûte ça Quat-chan, tu va adorer !

Quatre lui sourit.

Un silence, s'installa, Trowa buvant un peu, Duo regardant s'il y avait de nouvelle boisson et Quatre étant mal à l'aise. Il décida d'entamer la conversation, ça occupe et comble les silences gênant.

-C'est intéressant ?

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux vers lui.

-Le livre, il est intéressant ?

Trowa sourit.

-Oui, très. Il parle de comment en manipulant et générant diverse situation on peut pousser quelqu'un à avoir tel ou tel comportement.

-Je savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de truc Tro-man, en général t'a plutôt des romans entre les mains.

-J'ai voulu changer un peu.

-J'ai lu un livre dans ce genre une fois, c'était sur une expérience fait il y a plusieurs année en Amérique, je ne m'en souviens pas trop mais je crois me souvenir que c'était sur la déresponsabilisation des gens face à certaine situation.

-Toi aussi ça t'intéresse la psy, Kitty ?

-Non pas vraiment ? et toi Duo ?

-Bof, moi je suis plus fiction et roman policier.

Les commandes arrivèrent, Quatre regarda son chocolat chaud fumant, et entre aperçut sous la tonne de chantilly flotté une boule de glace qu'il supposa à la vanille. Ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour manger ce truc, il regarda Duo qui avait farfouillé dans le chantilly à la recherche de la glace qu'il avait commencé à manger avec de la chantilly. Il décida de limité.

-Alors t'aime ?

-Oui c'est plutôt bon.

-Bien sur que c'est bon ! Je ne te ferai pas manger de truc dégeu !

Duo se mit à rire et s'arrêta tout d'un coup pour dire :

-Oh ! C'est Sandra !

Puis il agita les bras et avant de courir vers une autre table saluer une fille blonde platine en robe orange.

Le silence revint, Quatre se concentra sur son chocolat et adopta une nouvelle technique de dégustation. Il mangea une bonne partie de la chantilly, après avoir débroussailler le tout, il manga le petit morceau de glace restant, la plus grande parti ayant fondu. Ensuite il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et bu une bonne gorgé de chocolat chaud.

Trowa lui avait regardé Quatre pendant toute sa manœuvre d'approche, un mini sourire en coin. Quand il s'en aperçus le seconde ne put s'empêcher un « Quoi » agressif envers son aîné.

-Rien.

-Si, va y dit. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de tes sarcasmes.

Trowa sourit, Quatre ne l'aimait décidément pas beaucoup (2). Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, tant qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi se soucier de ça.

-En faite tu as de la chantilly sur les lèvres, c'est assez amusant.

Quatre le fusilla des yeux tout en prenant une serviette pour enlever la chantilly et allé s'autorisé une réplique cinglante quand Duo revint tout sourire.

-Désoler, une vielle amie qui était dans mon collège.

Alors que Duo ranimait la conversation en parlant de tout et de rien, Quatre parlant avec lui et oubliant complètement Trowa qui lui, écoutais d'une oreille hochant parfois la tête pour confirmer. Une jeune femme au long cheveu brun avec une tenue que Quatre jugea de provocante et un maquillage flashy s'arrêta devant leur table.

-Salut Trowa.

Ce dernier posa son regard sur elle, la jeune femme se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa goulûment, baiser auquel Trowa répondit devant les yeux ronds et exorbités de ses camarades.

-Ca fait un petit moment, faudra que tu viennes me voir un de ses quatre, je m'ennuie un peu quand t'es pas la et… je suis pas la seule.

Sur ce, la fille repartie après avoir sourit aux deux secondes complètement sous le choc. C'était pas fréquent de voir ça. Duo parce qu'il avait été surpris de voir cette femme faire ça comme ça et Quatre parce qu'il venait de ce rendre compte qu'il était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait, hors il le voyait déjà comme une grosse ordure… « pas la seule » ? Mais il couchait avec combien de personne à la fois ? Il se doutait bien que Trowa ne ''fréquentait'' pas que lui mais tout de même cette fille avait l'air de parler de plusieurs personnes pas seulement d'elle et d'une autre.

Sous les airs désabusés de ses amis, car oui, même s'il le montrai pas, il considérait Duo et Quatre comme ses amis, enfin Duo oui, Quatre c'était encore autre chose, il leur fournit une « explication ».

-Elle s'appelle Mathilde, c'est une fille que j'ai rencontré en boîte je crois.

_Comment ça tu croit ? Elle vient de lui taper plus qu'un french kiss et il croit l'avoir rencontrer en boîte ? Mais c'est quoi ce mec ?_

Duo fit un « oooohhhh » et Quatre retourna à son chocolat après avoir cesser d'essayer de comprendre.

-Bin dit donc, t'en a des conquêtes toi… je croyais que t'était avec une blonde.

-Je suis pas vraiment encore fixé, bon j'y vais. A +

Trowa parti après avoir payer sa consommation. Duo le suivit du regard et dit une fois qu'il ne l'eut plus dans son champ de vision.

-T'y croie toi, j'ai l'impression que Trowa couche avec pas mal de personne.

Quatre se contenta de haussé les épaule, une question lui trottant encore dans la tête : Avec combien de personnes pouvait bien coucher Trowa ? Il était sur que ce dernier devait avoir pas mal de conquête… ça piquait sa curiosité. C'était sûrement à cause de Myriam tout ça, les filles et leur manie de s'intéresser tout les potins du campus, traîner avec elle trop souvent et vous voilà contaminé.

Mais celle lui avait appris pas mal de choses sur les profs et les autres élèves de sa classe. L'un des potins qui l'avait le plus marquer était sur Kazuki Aoi etCharles Marin qui serait tout deux amoureux de la même fille : Clarence Dumont et que cette dernière jourait sur les deux tableau. Un autre sur Julie Lynch qui sortirait avec un prof de biologie moléculaire, ou encore celle qui dirait que Mademoiselle Libert, leur prof de physique serai en faite un homme. Bien sur tout cella était des rumeurs infondé et la plus part que Myriam avait put lui dire avait été démantelé quelques jours voir semaines après… sauf celle sur le prof de physique.

¤

La fin de la semaine se passa sans encombre, le spectacle avançait bien, les acteurs connaissaient tous leur texte et voyait maintenant la gestuel et le placement des décors et des accessoires. Faut dire sous la direction quasi tyrannique de Ludivine appuyer par Claus ça déménageait et personnes n'osaient leur faire de reproche, ils pouvaient être effrayant. Même Duo, qui passait son temps à pester contre aux et leurs méthodes dictatoriales, ne brochait pas et s'exécutait. Quatre lui ne s'en offusquait pas plus que ça, leur délégué était très bon pour l'organisation et la coordination, ils étaient vraiment efficaces.

Le soir venu, une fois la répétition terminer, Poe et Renko demandèrent à Quatre de rester un peu plus longtemps pour pouvoir faire les retouches de la robe, certain ourlais étant irrégulier et pour vérifier la longueur. Il rentra donc plus tard que les autres devant en plus déposer une lettre pour sa sœur Amielle (3) qui vivait au Canada dans la boite aux lettres.

Une foi ceci fait, il pris le chemin du dortoir des secondes en traversant le réfectoire, ayant la flemme de le contourner. La cantine était composé d'une immense salle commune qui pouvait contenir les 600 élèves des dortoirs, il y avait trois selfs service ou était servit le petit déjeuner et le dîner, les élèves mangeant ailleurs le midi, un pour chaque niveau de classe, au fond il y avait les cuisines et une salle indépendante ou mangeait les cuisiniers. Un peu plus loin il y avait les vestiaires et une pièce qui semblait vide et inutilisé. En s'approchant de cette pièce, Quatre y vit de la lumière à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte il entendit alors des voix. A priori il y était plusieurs et il avait ouie des voix de filles et de garçons. Piqué par un mal que l'on nomme curiosité, il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et regarda discrètement par l'ouverture de la porte se demandant qui pouvait bien être là à une heure pareille et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Avant de distinguer trois personnes différentes, à priori il y avait une fille et deux garçons, des lycéens sûrement. Ne voulant pas en savoir plus il s'apprêta à repartir, après tout c'était pas ses affaires. Tout à coup il reconnus une voix à la sonorité fort méprisable et une autre qui ne lui était pas vraiment inconnus, mais il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait et ou il l'avait entendu. Il s'approcha de nouveau et quel ne fus par sa surprise, non seulement c'était des lycéens, mais en plus ils étaient sacrément dévêtus. Il reconnus la fille du « Lola's dancing », Mathilde, qui se fessait tripoté par un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui-même tripoté par… Trowa Barton. Bon dieu cette enflure était sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air dans une salle annexe au réfectoire avec une fille ET un mec.

_Okay, bon ménage à trois c'est courant… n'est-ce pas ?_

Mais il ne semblait pas convaincus du tout, il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir à toute jambe, ne voulant rien savoir de leur aventure sexuelle quand il entendit une autre voie s'élever, malgré sa volonté de partir d'ici, ses yeux repassèrent l'entrebâillement et il vit une autre personne qui semblait tenir un pâque de bière dans les bras et parler à une autre personne se placer auprès d'eux. Il retint un cri d'horreur.

_Mon dieu, une orgie, ils vont faire une orgie dans le réfectoire !_

Il détala le plus silencieusement possible, des images trop horrible pour son âme pure dans la tête.

Et si ça se trouve, il y avait encore d'autre personnes qui allaient venir ! Ah ! Enlevé moi ça de la tête ! 

Quatre eu un sommeil agité ou il voyait des gens faire des orgies comme ont les voix dans les aventures d'Astérix avec en plus des déguisements de bêtes sauvages, un Trowa régnant en maître sur cette enfer et lui attacher au-dessus d'un chaudron remplit de gruyère fondu alors qu'on l'obligeait à regarder ces scènes obscène et dégradante.

Mais pourquoi était-il passer par la cantine ? La prochaine fois il ferait le tours même si ça prenait 15 minutes de plus.

Le lendemain se passa normalement, à l'exception qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir jouer les voyeurs et avait atrocement mal dormis. Le pire restait à venir, quelle tête adopter devant l'autre pervers une fois qu'il le verrait ? Et si Trowa s'était rendu compte de sa présence ? Devait-il faire comme s'il avait rein vu et tout oublier et au contraire lui dire qu'il savait et ce servir de cette découverte contre lui ?

Mauvaise idée, il allait oublier, c'était mieux et comme ça il ne referait plus de rêve aussi horrible. En plus il était sur que le châtain lui sortirait un truc du genre « tu aurais du te joindre à nous » ou « t'es jaloux » ou encore « tu as retenu certaine choses j'espère » ou alors il s'en serait complètement foutus, ce qui était fort probable d'ailleurs.

Donc pris la sage décision d'oublier et de l'ignorer comme à son habitude…

Allah, fait qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte de ma présence ! Tu peux bien me faire cette fleur non, après toutes les épreuves que tu me fais subir... 

Allah sembla l'avoir entendu car Trowa ne semblai rien avoir remarquer. Le week-end arriva…

Plus que deux semaines avant la fête du lycée.

A suivre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au début j'avais pas vraiment tenu compte de la chronologie et du temps qui devait s'écouler. Maintenant j'ai un calendrier sous la main et je barre les jour et les semaine en fonction de l'agencement du temps de la fic.  
En ce moment j'ai qu'une chose en tête : WACKEN !(en plus des scans)Mais c'est pas pour autant que j'oublie mes fics, même si je mets du temps à poster… encore pardon pour le délai T.T  
Quatre : et les faute**s**.  
a. : et les fautes TT.TT

Notes complètement inutile de l'auteur mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher TT :  
1.l'image dans ma tête est claire mais j'arrive pas à la décrire correctement, pardon TT  
2.Nan sans dec'.  
3. Si quelqu'un connaît les noms des 29 sœurs de Quatre qu'il hésite pas à me les transmettre, en attendant je les invente. Sauf Iria qu'on connaît tous.


End file.
